The Sun the Moon and the Stars
by RoseNymph
Summary: Roxas would do anything to protect Sora. Even if it means dealing with a tempermental redhead and his band of misfits. The question is, What is he going to do when Sora no longer needs his protection? Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Maybe I'm biting into something more than I can handle, but this is a story I wrote about two years ago that I want to breathe some life into. I don't really have any plans as to how long this fic will be. It really depends on how many people want me to keep it going and if I have the inspiration for it.:)**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but the plot is all mine… and the Thrugits. I reserve the copyrights of the mutated creatures that have haunted my nightmares since I was six. Lol I'm such a dork…**

*******************************Enjoy**************************************

I ran with my ears flat in fear. I could hear the guards getting closer. I ducked into an alley and held my breath as the guards rushed by. I waited till they were gone and slid down the wall onto the cold, wet ground with tears of relief welling up in my eyes.

I suddenly felt frustrated. It was only bread! I just needed something to keep me alive! I don't want to steal but no one is going to hire such a scrawny runt like me, even if I were human. But as a Neko, I am only good for slave labor.

Basically, I had three choices. I could be someone's pet and let them do horrible things to me like my last master, I could be put to work in the silver mines, or I could steal scavenge and starve half to death in the back alleys of the city. I don't wanna die, but I refuse to be someone's _Pet_ ever again.

Suddenly I heard a loud thumping sound and saw a tiny shape dart under a pile of trash as the boxes it was hiding behind fell to the ground. Deciding to inspect it, I moved closer.

The pile of trash shook violently and I felt fear pool in my belly, what if it was an Thrugit?! The giant spiderlike insects carried a deadly poison. I flicked my ear as a tiny whimper sounded from the pile.

Feeling more confident, I shifted the trash out of the way and found another little Neko, curled up and trying to cover his ears, even though his little brown tail stuck out like a sore thumb, even though it was between his legs. I felt bad for the poor guy when I realized he was crying. I said softly,

"Hey. Look its okay kid I'm not gonna hurt you."

He sniffled and looked up ever so slightly as to see what I looked like. He relaxed a bit when he saw my ears and I crouched down to his level. I swung my tail up so he could see it and gave him a reassuring smile. I asked curiously,

"So where did you come from little guy?"

He sniffled "I-I r-ran away. M-Master hurt me. He hurt me all the time and I d-don't wanna go back! P-please don't make me go back!"

I shushed him "Easy. Look, I'm not going to send you back okay. I know how bad it can be if you're a pet. I would never send someone back to that. I escaped myself just a few months ago."

He nodded and sat up and I took the chance to actually inspect him. He was cold and wet, and looked absolutely exhausted. His clothes were covered in mud and his fur on his tail was matted and just as dirt as the rest of him and his hair and ears weren't much better. He was really tiny I was seventeen, but he had to be barely eleven or twelve. He looked at me pitifully and I saw his eyes. I groaned

"Oh no."

He trembled "W-what is it?" I sighed "You're a bearer kid. Your blue eyes give you away. They're gonna send people after you."

He started to sob "Oh no no no!" He gulped, and whined "B-but your eyes are blue too! Why didn't they come after you!?"

I waved my hand "Eh, I'm nowhere near the prize you are. My scars make me unattractive to Masters. You're too pretty for your own good."

He shrieked "Then scar me! Please! I c-can't go back! I just can't!"

I had an Inner debate with myself. If I brought him with me then people would possible find both of us, and send me to the mines. Then again, he would die if I just left him out here alone, that's if he's lucky. If he was unlucky some random merchant would take him in and make him their own pet.

I looked at the poor kid's terrified face and sighed "Look, I'm not gonna scar you kid. Come with me."

He stood shakily and I took his hand, leading him over to a few crates that were scattered on the ground and showed him how to climb on the roof of the building. He gracelessly followed my example and scrambled up.

He shook his head, swaying dizzily. The rain started to poor harder and he shivered in his thin cloak. I told him to get on my back and he obeyed. I ran as fast as I could over the rooftops, being extra careful with the little kit.

I finally reached the abandoned smithy in the old part of the city. I walked inside and realized that the little brunette had passed out on my back and was unresponsive. I took the loaf of bread from beneath my threadbare tunic and set it by the coals of my dying fire in the hearth. I then proceeded to carefully maneuver the boy from my back to my arms.

I sighed softly after leaning him against the wall nearest the embers and rebuilt the fire. It was too cold and we were too wet. Without the heat from the fire, we'd be sick. I couldn't afford that so I would take the risk of the smoke being seen. It was almost dark anyways.

The boy gave a soft whimper as the warmth roused him. I smiled gently at him and when his eyes landed on the bread I'd just picked up the got big and watery. I knew he wanted the food but was too scared to ask for it. I just sighed and broke the loaf in two. I offered him half and he looked at me carefully as if asking if it was okay to eat it.

I pressed it into his little hands and said

"Don't be afraid of me. We're gonna stick together okay. My name is Roxas. What's yours?" He swallowed hard and in a hoarse voice said softly,

"S-Sora."

I gave him a bright smile and said warmly "Well then Sora, I guess this makes us friends don't ya say?" He nodded and grinned at me "Y-yes."

I chuckled "Good. Now eat up so I can clean yu up. If you stay wet and dirty you'll get sick and out here Sora, sick is about as good as dead."

Almost seven months later, Sora and I were a lot better off than I ever dreamed. His ears and tail were small enough for me to pin his ears down for him and wind his tail around his tiny waist just under this beltline, but I had to tie the end to the base because he would forget to keep it coiled.

This allowed Sora to go to the market and walk around freely. The people loved his bright curiosity and the vendors in the market would pay him to run back and forth to deliver messages to other vendors. I made Sora save up all his earnings because I knew that since we were eating well his ears and tail would grow with his body and it would be too dangerous for him to do such things anymore.

I made sure to keep a close eye on him at all times. I had to hide in the shadows, but I would do anything to keep Sora safe. He had become the center of my life. I began to strive to do everything I could to keep him safe and happy.

I couldn't imagine losing Sora now that I'd found him, he was the light in my life. I had Sora buy new clothes for himself, and he came back with a set for me too. From then on, I made sure to only give him enough money for exactly what I asked him to get.

I knew that winter was coming quickly now that summer had faded. I began to stockpile as much food as I could and when the traders arrived I would have Sora get a few furs to keep us warm when we couldn't light fires.

Then, finally, the traders began to come and we finally got everything we needed. I told Sora that we wouldn't be going to the village for a while and he was upset and wanted to let all the shop owners that he really liked, know that he wasn't going to be able to carry messages this winter.

He was so upset that I agreed to allow it. We left the next morning as usual and everything went on as planned until one of the advisors from the castle, who was speaking to the butcher, asked about Sora. The man had dark hair and pale skin. I didn't like him immediately. I heard him ask Loric

"My what a beautiful and bright child. What do his parents do?"

Loric replied "Oh 'im? Poor tykes an orphan. Runs around being everyone's errand boy for a bit of coin. Says 'is brother told 'im they're holin' up for the winter. Won't see 'im again till spring 'e says."

The man smirked "Is that so? Well mabey I should speak to his brother, the Castle could use a bit more entertainment."

Loric scowled "You listen 'ere now. That boy aint ever done nobody no harm. Don't ruin 'im in that black castle of yorn."

The man chuckled and said "Oh come now, its better than living on the streets isn't it? Now, I bid you a good day."

He left and I was determined to keep a closer eye on Sora than ever until we got home. I couldn't have been happier when Sora and I met at the bridge between the old part of the city and the new part. I saw when we neared that a band of traders had decided to pull their wagons together just a ways away from our home. They had a fire burning brightly and food sizzling on the spit.

Our bellies grumbled and I cringed at the thought of eating bread and dried fish while smelling the heady aroma of what they were cooking. We walked over to our home and we heard a shout.

"Hey!"

I whirled and pulled up my cloak in the shadows of dusk and Sora turned to face the man. He spoke in a happy, friendly tone,

"Hi there!My name is Demyx and…. Um we didn't mean to stumble on your home, but our leader has a deal for you."

Sora looked unsure "Um. What kind of deal?"

The man chuckled and I chanced a glance at him and saw that he was a tall blonde with a strange hairstyle that stood up in the front and fell down to cover the back of his neck and be tucked behind his ears. He replied

"Well ya see, we kind of stumbled into your home when searching the area, but I promise we didn't take anything!"

I made a mental note to check everything in the sores just in case, and continued to listen as the blonde kept talking. "Anyways, We wanted to offer you a hot meal and a few furs in exchange for letting us have a bit of the honey in your stores. It is really rare in the mountains where we are from because we don't know how to harvest it and—" I cut him off,

"Um…can we just have the furs? Honey is really easy for us to come across?"

He was confused "huh? You don't want any food?"

Sora looked at me pleadingly, but I couldn't afford for them to find out that we are— "Is this because the two of you are Nekos?"

I felt terror pool in my stomach and I pulled Sora behind me and hissed in warning. The boy did something then that shocked me. He laughed. Loud, belly-deep laughter sounded from the blonde as he threw his head back, clutching his sides. I was so confused and it only scared me more.

He calmed down and said in a softer tone "Look, we aren't from around here. We don't believe what they do here. You may have to hide here, but you don't have to do that where we're from. We have a Neko with us as a matter of fact, and he's one of our best fighters and he makes a wonderful hunter with those ears and light frame of his."

I was in shock, but Sora bubbled up "R-really?! He isn't a p-pet?"

He frowned "He was once, but Axel made sure that he would never have to be a pet again."

I spoke up "Who is Axel?"

The blonde grinned "Axel is the leader of our band. He's saved all of us from one fate or another. Hes got a penchant for strays."

I frowned "Where exactly are ou from?"

He answered "We all live in a community in the Ciaran mountain range across the Wolvesbane Forrest and over the Tier Pass. We are returning tomorrow before the pass closes with snow in a few days' time."

I nodded and said softly "I-I would like to meet Axel before we agree to meet your whole band. Is that acceptable?"

He chuckled "You're a tough one to please aren't you?"

I shrugged "I'm concerned about our safety against numbers. Will he humor my request?"

The blonde nodded "Yeah. What are your names?"

I pointed first at Sora and them at myself "This is Sora, and my name is Roxas."

He nodded and said "Well Axel went off to find a friend of his in town and was supposed to me back soon. I'll get Riku and have him help me track him down. Wait here and don't wander off okay?"

I nodded and as he ran towards their camp, I pushed Sora inside to wait for them.

We waited for a bit before there was a knock on the door. I forgot about my ears and tail, thinking it was Demyx with Axel, but when I opened the door the man from the butcher shop was standing there.

Muwahahahahahahahaha. Yes. Yes. I am that evil


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! I hope you are all pleased with the progress I am making with this story and that you all thoroughly enjoy this. I should have the next chapter out soon but I do not want to set a specific day because hey, S*** happens lol**

**Anyways, Ldrmas, Ewonsama, ihasakyblade123, Night_The_Dragon, I hope you are all very pleased with yourselves for forcing me to acknowledge my inner author and causing my new addiction to writing and posting stories as well as reading them. To any guests reading this, you should really check out all of their stuff. Each one is amazing in their own way:) **

**Anyways, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

*****ENJOY*****

The man sneered down at me, amusement written all over his gnarled face. "My my, I suppose my suspicions have been confirmed."

I tried to slam the door shut and I yelled for Sora to run, but the man grabbed my throat and tossed me onto the ground outside and Sora screamed for me. I gasped for air and went to fly at him, but was caught by one of the two guards I'd failed to notice. He twisted my arms painfully behind my back and I cried out in pain. Sora stood frozen, facing the man who had come for us.

The man smiled darkly and addressed Sora, "I am Luthor, First advisor to the King of Noxina. Now child, tell me, what is your name?"

Sora shook his head, his eyes full of fear. The man turned to the guards holding me and raised an eyebrow. Another guard came forward and held a knife to my throat and Sora screeched

"NO! p-please don't! I'll tell you!"

I snarled "No! Don't tell them anything! RUN!"

Sora shook his head and sobbed "S-sora. My name is Sora. Now please! Let him go!"

Luthor chuckled "I'm afraid I can't do that Sora. Obviously, keeping him in my grip is the only thing keeping you from bolting."

Sora pleaded "I promise I won't run. Please stop! Their hurting him!"

Suddenly, the Luthor lunged forward and Sora was unprepared. The man lifted Sora up and restrained him. Sora kicked and struggled, hitting nothing but air seeing as how his back was pressed tightly to Luthor's chest. Then he ran a hand up Sora's throat and squeezed, making him choke and gasp for air instead of struggling.

I screamed "Stop! Please, I'll do anything! Please don't hurt him."

He cackled "You? With the scars on your face and the fire in your belly? I think not. I prefer the gentle spirits. They are so much more precious because how fragile they are. It is so beautiful to break one so completely." He rested a finger delicately on Sora's pulse "Such purity and fear. My this one will keep for a while"

I snarled and yelled "You sick bastard!"

A hand came from nowhere and backhanded me. Blood filled my mouth and I gagged. Sora's face was filled with terror, but Luthor was smirking. I spat a mouthful of blood at him. He frowned and gazed at me icily, saying coldly,

"Make no mistake you little monster, I will show you how every spirit can be broken. However, I think I'll make you watch as I destroy his,"

He paused, forcing Sora's jaw up and made him cry out in pain and fear as he ran his tounge up the side of Soras neck

"first."

I hissed struggling against the guards, who's grip slacked up just enough for me to kick the monster before me in the fork of his legs. He dropped Sora, who launched himself at the other guard who'd held the blade. I saw a flash of silver, and knocked Sora down, out of my way and felt a white hot pain across my chest.

I hit my knees and screamed in agony. I gasped for air and looked down to see blood flowing over the cream colored cloth of my dirty shirt. I felt tears well up as the pain became a dull throb and my body refused to move. A boot was thrust into my back, and I hit the ground with a hard thud. I gasped for air and saw that Sora's wrists were being bound, and he was thrown over the shoulder of the guard who had first grabbed me.

His partner stood beside him and a black boot rolled me over. I looked up to see Luthor standing over me with the blade covered in my blood. He played with the tip, rubbing a bit between his fingers and sighed,

"You know, I was quite looking forward to making you wish you were dead before actually killing you." He shrugged but I supposed killing you means less trouble for me anyways, you'd fight tooth and nail to free your brother. I should thank you for saving me the trouble."

I gulped and tried to scream. A raspy squeak came out and he smirked at me tuting. Conveying as much hate for the man as I could through my eyes, I choked out,

"You will never be rid of me. I will haunt you till you die a slow and agonizing death."

He chuckled "We shall see brat. It really is too bad that you," He lifted the blade "will never get to see the day" he raised it over my heart "The day I make your brother mine." I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to come.

However, instead of icy steel plunging into my heart, an explosion of heat and energy threw Luthor away from me and I screamed at the wall of fire that erupted around us. I felt my heart pound in confusion and terror as Luthor and the guards sat up groaning in pain. Luthor snarled

"What is the meaning of this?!"

A chillingly smooth voice spoke "I would ask the same of you Luthor. Pray tell, what _is_ the meaning of all this?"

I lifted my head weakly to see the wall of flame beside me part and In strode a man who looked as the embodiment of fire. He had wild red hair that fell to his shoulders in layers of spikes. He was tall and lithe, but I could not see his face.

Behind him on one side stood Demyx who had a look of fury on his face, only made scarier for the fact that it did not suit his cheery attitude. Then, On his other side stood a neko with silver hair and aqua eyes, who's face was contorted in disgust, but turned to concern as his gaze shifted from Luthor to Sora.

I panicked as I saw that Sora was lying motionless, still bound, near the guards. I let out a soft cry and the silverette scooped him into his arms, while Demyx came and knelt by me and began to inspect the wound.

The man who must have been this 'Axel' Demyx had mentioned was glaring at Luthor. He snarled, "I asked you a question palace rat!"

Luthor spat "How dare you address me so! This is none of your concern Axel!" Ah. So I was correct.

Axel took a step forward and Luthor cringed. The redhead's voice changed and became a sinister sound. I even trembled as he asked in a deceptively soft tone

"Have you forgotten exactly who you are speaking to, you corrupt little bastard?"

Luthor flushed with anger, but swallowed his pride "No. Forgive me. Your rank sometimes escapes me seeing as you chose to live with your subjects instead of above them."

Axel smirked "Good. Now, Answer me!"

Luthor and his guards flinched as the flames rose higher with Axel's outburst. I was suddenly terrified. This man controlled fire. Bent the most powerful element in the world to his will. Luthor, I could have outsmarted or beaten given the chance. Nothing would save me from this man, should he decide to be an enemy.

I wondered why I'd not bled out yet or at least fallen unconscious. I looked up at the silverette, who had freed Sora's wrists and was cradling him gently. You don't cradle the dead with such gentility. I whimpered and felt tears of relief prickle in my eyes. I finally looked to see that Demyx was muttering over my chest and I felt a cool wetness.

I lifted my head to look at what he was doing and saw that a slash of water was sealing the blood inside my body and dirt was trickling down my side from the wound. I started to panic a little, but Demyx put his hand on my forehead, soothing me gently

"Hey, easy. It's gonna be okay. Axel is taking care of everything. I promise."

I looked back over to Axel, to see that Luthor was struggling to answer Axel's question "Well..erm… as you know, Nekos are slaves in this country, and these two were being rounded up to be taken to the palace and cared for, but the blonde was putting up too much of a struggle and wounded himself. I was going to put him out of his misery."

I gave an indignant cry at his lies and Luthor turned to give me a look that spelled torture and death. However, I couldn't care less about sparing him the smallest glance as I saw that Axel had turned to me as well.

He was fire alright, dangerous and intimidating but by the gods, I couldn't look away as he looked my over. His aristocratic features were enhanced by the combination of his pale skin, fiery hair, and venom green eyes. Two small tattoos adorned each cheek. I felt his eyes burn into me as I lowered my gaze, feeling suddenly unworthy.

Axel clicked his tongue against his teeth and stood up straight saying calmly

"I don't believe you're telling me the truth Luthor. Not that it doesn't surprise me, but "I'd like to hear the blonde's side of the story."

The guards two guards stood and the one that sliced me snarled "You cannot detain us here demon!"

Axel just let out a tiny chuckle and the ring of fire surrounding us, closed in to contain just the three of them, and I shivered from the lack of warmth. Luthor and his two guards cried out in fear and Axel snorted,

"Oh, by all means. Leave. If, of course, you are immune to fire."

They stayed put, flushed with fear and indignation. Axel smirked saying, "Didn't think so." Before turning and walking towards me.

Demyx sat and pulled me to his chest, propping me up as Axel approached, and I noticed that all that remained of the wound was a thin pink scar on my wet chest. The chill of the water combined with my fear and exhaustion, made me tremble as Axel kneeled before me.

He gave me a sympathetic look and went to touch my face, but I flinched, hissing in fear thinking he was going to hit me, or worse, that his touch would burn me. He frowned and tried again without a word, but I turned and whimpered this time, unable to stop it.

Finally he said "It's alright kitten, I give you my word that I mean you no harm. Shhh."

His voice distracted me and I held still as he reached for me a third time. This time, I willed myself to be still and as Axel's hand touched my cheek, a gentle warmth spread through my body. I relaxed a little and Axel rubbed my scarred cheek saying in a firm, but understanding tone,

"Now, Kitten, please tell me what happened."

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a raspy squeak. Demyx held a bubble of water to my lips and said softly "It's okay, drink it Roxas. It will help."

I obeyed and felt a cool tingling sensation travel down my parched throat, and washed the irony taste of blood away. I coughed and took a breath, feeling better. I looked at Axel and nervously began to explain everything.

I told him about Sora's job and how I saw Luthor in the butchers shop. I told him about meeting Demyx and thinking that it was him at the door and not hiding our ears and tail because Demyx already knew. I explained how I tried to make Sora run, but he was too scared.

Then I got to the part about what the man was going to do to us and couldn't help but start crying at the thought of something so horrible happening to Sora. I told Axel how I found Sora and that he was my whole world.

I was sobbing openly by this time and I felt the warmth increase to comfort me and I felt Demyx's chest began to shake. I looked up to see that he had tears in his eyes, but they were full of anger. I forced myself to look at Axel's face and almost pulled away in fear seeing the absolute fury burning in his eyes.

I tried to catch my breath as Axel pulled away and stalked towards Luthor, who's terror was evident. Axel spoke in a Demonic tone,

"Demyx. Riku. Take them back to base. I am going to the castle. Send Larxene."

The silver haired boy had a solemn look on his face. He spoke in a silky voice,

"Understood."

I felt Demyx lift me into his arms as he stood up. I watched over his shoulder as Axel, Luthor and the guards disappeared in a burst of fire. I felt the heat from where Demyx stood and cried out. Demyx ran a hand through my tangled hair and I whimpered.

He kept walking "Don't worry Roxas. We won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded and looked over at who I assumed was 'Riku' and whimpered "Sora..?"

Demyx, understanding my returning fear, walked over to the Riku and asked softly "How is he?"

Riku smiled "Oh don't worry, Axel didn't hit him by accident or anything. The poor kit's mind couldn't take anymore emotional distress and he passed out. He'll wake up soon enough."

Demyx nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. We best let them get cleaned up and have a nice hot meal ready for them. They deserve it."

As we approached the circled up caravan, I saw five other figures standing at the ready waiting for an explanation. Two women and three men stood, each with a different expression. Riku spoke up,

"Larxene. Axel needs you at the castle."

A blonde woman of medium height and build with spring green eyes and her hair sticking out like insect antennas, stepped forward away from the group with a grin on her face that I truly believed would have sent the most experienced warrior scurrying under his mother's skirts. She giggled menacingly and said,

"Oh goody! I'm so sick of seeing everyone in this country miserable knowing that I didn't cause it. Catch ya later kitty kat."

With that, she disappeared in a flash of lightning. I heard someone chuckle softly "Hehe..kitty kat"

I saw that Riku's ears were flat and he snapped "Xigbar if I hear you say that again, I will kill you in your sleep!"

The man I assumed was Xigbar spoke up, whining "Aww but you're just so darn cute when you're mad. Your tail gets all poofy." The man had scars on his face like me and a patch over one eye. His long black hair was pulled tied up to keep it out of his face

Riku's silver tail lashed back and forth angrily and I felt a gentle touch on my cheek and I looked away from Riku to see a girl with dark brunette hair that fell in a braid to the middle of her back and her bangs framed her face beautifully.

I had jumped and she was smiling sympathetically at me, and her blue eyes were calm. it soothed me somewhat to know that I wasn't just being left with a bunch of rowdy males. I flicked an ear at her curiously and her smile brightened she spoke gently

"Well hello there little one. My name is Aerith. What is your name?"

I blushed and his my face in Demyx's chest. I'd never spoken to a female before. I was honestly a little scared of her. If she held her own with all these guys around, then she had to be stronger than them.

Demyx rocked me a bit "Aww come now, don't be afraid of her yet. She hasn't even shown you her scary face yet." I heard a small 'whap' sound and saw that Aerith had playfully smacked her hand through Demyx's strange hairdo, flattening it somewhat. Demyx cried out and reached up to fix his hair.

I felt Demyx's arms release me and I gave a small cry as I fell and I was caught in slim arms and cradled close to a much more..ehem..cushioned chest than I expected. Aerith scolded Demyx

"Demyx! Your hair isn't that important! I'm sure that this poor little guy is still sore from whatever caused Axel to go and threaten the king." I gave Demyx an accusing look and he looked ashamed, apologizing profusely. I rasped

"S'okay Demyx." I turned to look up at Aerith "He didn't mean it. he already saved my life though if it makes anything better."

She smiled "He saves all of us all the time when we get hurt. But I guess you're right. I'll let him slide this time. IF you tell me what happened to you and what your names are."

I explained the story and told them who we were. Riku and Demyx jumped in at times to help me, but I was so tired by the end of the story that I was slurring my words. Aerith turned to a man with dark spiky hair and asked sweetly,

"Zack darling, will you please go and get some water warmed up so that I can get them cleaned up?"

The man jumped and said "Of course love." He stepped close and kissed her cheek and ruffled my hair a bit before turning on his heel and walking over to one of the bigger cabin-like carriages.

Riku spoke up "Xigbar, Marluxia, will you please go wake the others and tell them dinner is almost ready and give them an update on what has happened please"

The two remaining men nodded and Aerith told Demyx "Go tell Zexion and Lexaeus everything and if supper is ready, wait about twenty minutes or so, and bring it to my cabin. Alright?"

He smiled brightly "Yes ma'am!" and he ran off in the direction of the fire in the middle of the circle. I just sat and watched as they all gave orders and obeyed them. They all communicated and go along so well. I felt a pang of longing in my chest. Suddenly, I wanted to be a part of this. I wanted what they all were. A family.

I had Sora, and he was more than enough to keep me happy, but I wanted the obvious closeness that these people had with each other. I noted that the familiarity with which Aerith and Zack had spoken showed that they were together, but that they had a relationship of equals. I had never seen that in the market or in the city.

Aerith turned to Riku and said "Come on, lets get them into my cabin."

Sora and I were carried into one of the carriages. Zack was waiting on us by a tub of warm water, and even though water and I didn't get along that well, the lure of warmth was quickly winning me over. I realized that Zack must share this cabin with Aerith and I gazed at the contents.

It wasn't huge, but it was big enough for a large bed of furs and blankets to be made up neatly in the corner. On one side of the wall were numerous crates and sheathed weapons on the other side were hooks full of jewelry and talismans. Aerith noticed my gaze and chuckled

"Oh yes, Zack's jewelry may be gorgeous, but my weapons are perfectly balanced and expertly crafted."

I stared at her thinking she was having me on. She caught my dubious gaze and shook her head in exasperation "Why does everyone give me that look when I say that."

In attempts to bring the smile back to her face I said shyly "Probably because they don't believe someone as beautiful as you can craft such deadly objects"

Zack pouted "Oh you little suck up!" I thought he was actually angry until he smacked his forehead "Why can't I ever think of things like that?"

Aerith gave a genuinely happy giggle as she sat me on the pallet and turned to hug Zack tightly "Don't worry love, you're still my favorite. I didn't exactly fall for you for your silver tongue"

Riku snorted "What pray tell _did_ make you fall for him Aerith?"

She turned to Riku and patted Zack's cheek "His humility."

Zack groaned, as I asked softly "Wh-what happened?"

Zack grinned good-naturedly and replied warmly "She saved me from a bunch of guys at a pub when I was too drunk to defend myself."

I smiled and laughed a bit. Suddenly, Sora stirred in Riku's arms and began to panic with all the strange people around. He struggled, whimpering "Lemme go! Please lemme go!" but Riku tightened his grip trying to calm him down. He began to sob and tremble, absolutely terrified.

I called his name and he cried out " Roxas?! What's happening? Where are we?!" I stood shakily so that he could see me. He reached out for me over Riku's arm, and I felt myself fall forward when I stumbled trying to walk closer. Zack caught me and said softly

"Whoa there Blondie, you're very weak. Demyx's spells take a lot of energy from you and from him."

I had to take his word on it because I definitely felt incredibly tired and sore. I nodded and Sora sniffled and looked up at Riku pleadingly and whined,

"W-will you p-put me down please?"

Riku stroked Sora's hair gently and said "Let's see if you can hold your own before I let go alright?"

Sora nodded eagerly and Riku set him, feet first, on the wooden floor, and Sora smiled in triumph, when he stood on his own after wobbling a bit. Riku let go of his hands cautiously ad Sora turned to run to Zack, who held me in his arms. Unfortunately he got about two steps and his knees buckled. Riku lunged, but Aerith caught Sora before he could hit the ground.

Aerith told Zack to put me down on the bed, and placed Sora beside me. Sora touched my chest and saw the scar. He gave me a confused look, his eyes full of tears and fear "B-but I s-saw…"

I pulled him close and said reassuringly "Shhh. Its okay. Demyx fixed it."

Sora trembled "Wh-who are these p-people Roxy? Wh-what's going on?"

I sighed and said softly "I don't know Sora, but I trust them. They don't want to hurt us I promise." He nodded and gave a hiccup as he relaxed a bit.

Aerith shooed the other men out of the cabin and told us to get undressed and into the tub. After being rolled around on the ground and soaked in my own blood, I was more than ready to be clean and warm. Sora and I avoided eye contact as we were both scrubbed pink without any kind of consideration for our dignity.

She was very gentle and ignored my scars, but I knew she would cave and ask. To my surprise she lasted until the very end. Aerith pressed the cloth to my cheek and asked softly,

"How did you get these Roxas?"

I gulped hard as the memories of my old master slowly carving away at me in sick fascination as blood trickled from the wounds.

"My…my old master had a strange fascination with blood and the body's ability to heal itself."

She shook her head, her eyes wide with disgust "Some people don't belong in this world Roxas. They deserve to rot in hell, and the monster that did this is one of them."

I swallowed hard and said softly "Th-thank you." Aerith sensed that I was sensitive about the subject, and mercifully dropped it.

Our hair was washed and combed which felt amazing. Aerith even cut all the scraggly ends of our hair and very gently and carefully trimmed he fur around our ears, after Riku, who had procured robes for us, assured us that she did it for him all the time. I began to sniffle by the time Riku brought our food to us.

Tears fell from my chin as I cried quietly. Sora smelled the tears "R-Roxas? Y-you're crying!" Aerith stood up and took my bowl wrapping her arms around me. I sobbed into her shoulder and I heard her tell Sora,

"It's okay love, the shock has just worn off and he's letting out everything he's been pinning up." Sora whimpered "B-but I havent ever seen Roxas cry. Not ever!"

I heard Aerith take a deep breath and stroke the back of my hair gently "Its alright to cry Roxas. I promise that you and Sora are safe here. Okay?"

I couldn't speak, but I nodded into her shoulder. It took a few minutes, but eventually I calmed down, and just lay there sniffling and hiccupping occasionally. I murmured softly,

"I-I'm sorry."

Aerith tilted my chin up gently and asked quietly "Oh, don't be sorry. Just tell me what's wrong sweetling."

I sniffled "I-I'm not used to th-this. I'm used to always doing everything by myself, and no one has ever been nice to me or taken care of me like this."

Aerith let me press my face back into her shoulder and was quiet for a few seconds, rubbing my back gently. Then, she pressed a kiss to my temple and said

"Well that's what family is for Roxas."

I frowned "Well Sora is my whole world, but both of us have always been alone, even before we met. We don't have a family."

Aerith and I both jumped harshly and I heard Sora gasp as a new voice sounded as the curtain in the doorway rustled

"Would you like one?"

I jumped and looked up from Aerith's shoulder. Axel stood proudly in the doorway, his gaze full of warmth. Demyx grinned beside him and Riku had a tiny smirk on his face. Axel chuckled,

"Well?"

**Until next time **** don't worry though, I will update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my heart jump into my throat as a million different thoughts ran through my mind. These people were dangerous… Then again, they were so kind… Was this a trap!? Where would Sora and I stay? I frowned in frustration, and indecision. I was grateful when Aerith said in a scolding tone,

"Axel, I know you mean well, but let's let them meet the rest of our rag tag band of misfits and have a chance to relax before posing such a huge question."

Demyx looked disappointed, but shook it off in favor of saying brightly "Well have them eat dinner out here with the rest of us then."

Aerith looked at me questioningly. "Do you feel up to it Roxas?"

I gave her a small tired smile "I can handle it. Sora needs to come too. I won't make any decisions without him."

I saw Axel smile and turn to leave. He said brightly, "Excellent. Come along pet."

My world came to a screeching halt and I let out a small gasp. My vision blurred. I knew it! This was a trap! We we're going to be made into pets! They were going to—" 'CRACK!' I gasped when I saw Riku's furious look on his face and Axel stood with his head turned to the side. No one moved or dared to breathe but Riku who panted in his anger.

Suddenly Riku's expression turned from one of anger and spite to a look of horror. He stuttered

"A-Axel! I—"

Axel raised his hand and Riku silenced himself. Axel pressed is other hand to his jaw and jerked it. I heard a sickening 'pop-pop' sound. Axel stood straight up and shook himself. When he did I felt a ripple of heat fill the room before fading to the normal temperature.

Riku looked ready to cry, but Axel reached out and pulled him to his chest. Riku gasped, but Axel said softly,

"Stop. I deserved that. It was a slip of the tongue, and it won't happen again. I promise. I'm sorry that I said it."

I gulped when Axel turned and said "I'm so sorry if I offended either of you as well. I swear I meant no harm by it. I genuinely only meant it as a term of endearment."

I was rendered speechless by the combination of his sincerity and all my accusations being disarmed so completely. His emerald green eyes locked onto mine and I heard Sora say

"S'okay i-if you really didn't mean it."

Axel's gaze shifted to Sora and I breathed easier at the warmth in Axel's eyes toward Sora. He stroked Riku's long silver hair one time before releasing the tall neko, who was still blushing furiously. Demyx just stared in shock. He looked at Riku and spoke with a mix of horror and anger "Dude.. you just _hit_ Axel! After all he's done!?" Riku looked ready to burst into tears again and Axel looked ready to kill Demyx, but to every one's shock it was Sora who spoke up.

Sora's amazing amount of stamina coupled with the chance to rest that we'd gotten, allowed him to march confidently, ears flat, up to Demyx and stand protectively in front of Riku. Sora put one hand on his hip and pointed the other at Demyx, scolding vehemently,

"Hey! Axel already said that it was okay! He said it was his fault and that Riku wasn't in trouble. You may not understand what that word means to us, but trust me if Riku gets flashbacks half as badly as Roxas does then you're lucky Riku didn't do more than just hit Axel!"

Sora's eyes shined with his indignation on Riku's behalf. He sniffled "If making each other feel terrible about every misunderstanding is what family does, then I really don't want one!"

His little chest heaved ant the tip of his tail twitched in anger. I sat paralyzed with fear at what would happen next and looked to Aerith for guidance, but she held me stiffly, watching everything play out. Demyx had enough sense to look ashamed, Riku was shocked, and I looked over to see Axel beaming proudly at Sora.

He walked over and scooped up Sora who gave a small squawk. Axel chuckled "Look at you little tiger." He poked Sora's nose and Sora wrinkled it, scrunching up his face and letting out a little sneeze. Axel scratched his ear and Sora cuddled his chest. Axel smiled and said,

"Sora is absolutely right. Family shouldn't act in such a way. I should know better by now than to say those kinds of things." He looked at Demyx and said quietly,

"I know that you and many of the others still feel as if you owe me some sort of debt Demyx, but I have told you over and over again. Anything and Everything I've done for any of you, I did because I wanted to. Because it made me happy to see you happy. Do not treat anyone as if they owe me a debt, and Stop acting like it yourself. Do you understand?"

Demyx nodded "I'm sorry…I-I just know that without you I wouldn't have my soulmate. I'll never forget that."

Axel snorted "Well go find him. I'm sure he's very worried about where you've run off to this time. Make sure everyone is at the fire pit will you?"

Demyx brightened, but before he left he stuck out his arm to Riku. After a moment Riku gave him a small smile and they clasped arms to show that their bond was still strong, and that all was forgiven.

After Demyx left Riku stepped closer to Axel and Sora blushed when Riku gave him a soft smile and said "Thank you for that. You didn't have to step in. It wasn't your affair."

Sora stuttered "W-well he was being m-mean. People who love each other shouldn't say mean things to each other. Even if they are really mad."

Sora's whole face was red and he hid in Axel's shoulder. Riku had a thoughtful expression on his face. Axel just smiled and rubbed Sora's back gently for a second before saying softly

"You certainly are something special aren't you little one?"

Sora giggled softly and looked at me smiling "Roxas, like Axel. I don't think he wants to hurt us like the others."

Axel's gaze shifted to me and as he looked me over, I couldn't help but agree. He didn't have that cold, hungry look that my previous masters and the few merchants I'd had the displeasure of running into did. He looked at me with eyes full of concern, and understanding. Surprising myself, I realized that I felt safe. I was still nervous, but I felt nowhere near the amount of fear I felt towards even the people of my own city.

Aerith smiled and stood, carrying me towards the entrance and therefore closer to Axel. She said brightly "Well, Now that this nasty mess is over, I think it's time for a proper introduction."

Axel smiled "I couldn't agree more."

We were carried out of Aerith's cabin and as we approached the fire pit, I felt fear begin to gnaw at my belly, but took comfort in the gentle smile that Aerith gave me and put on a brave face.

I counted twelve people around the fire and trembled under the gazes of some of the more intimidating men. It seemed that the only females in the troupe were Aerith and Larxene. I suddenly felt very afraid. Aerith must have sensed my discomfort because she glared at the men and said scoldingly,

"Stop staring at the poor things! You're making them nervous!"

Most of them looked away, accept for the one I remembered was Xigbar. He snorted "Sorry Aerith, but I can't help it. I wanna know what the tyke who made Axel finally stand up to that pompous ass in the palace, looks like."

I saw a muscular brunette with a scar on his face lean forward. His expression was blank, but his eyes held a keen interest and small glimmer of humor, and in a surprisingly smooth voice he said,

"I don't believe it matters what they look like Xigbar."

A blonde beside him that I didn't recognize nodded, "Leon is right Xigbar. You're just being a lecherous old fool."

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I found myself flush against Sora and very warm. Axel sat down and plopped us on his lap gently and chuckled,

"Oh please Cloud. Leon only said that to keep his bed warm tonight. Their cuteness is undeniable."

The man identified as Cloud turned to glare at the muscular brunette who in turn glared at Axel. Just as I began to feel akward, Larxene crossed her arms and huffed,

"Can we please get down to business?! I am ready for bed and Marly needs his beauty sleep or else he's gonna be cranky all day tomorrow."

The man I remembered was Marluxia, gave her an indignant look, but blushed ever so slightly. I wondered for a brief second if he was truly dumb enough to eg her on, but to my relief, he showed remarkable intelligence by staying silent.

Axel gave a long suffering sigh and finally said " Alright, first of all, this is Sora," he tilted Sora's small frame towards the band and Sora gave a nervous wave before ducking back into Axel's chest.

I felt him shift his hold on me and press his hand on my head gently "And this, is Roxas." I looked up hesitantly and saw him smile before I looked out at the others and offered a tiny smile. Demyx smiled brightly back at me.

Axel told them to go around and tell us who they were and what abilities or trades they mastered.

First was Xigbar. He grinned "Saw that little disappearing act Larxene and Axel both pulled?" I nodded and he lifted Marluxia's wrist and pointed to a bracelet with one of those colored disks I'd seen on Zack's workbench. This one was dark blue. "Everyone here has their own special ability, but mine is particularly hard to manipulate. Zack found that by taking a stone infused with our blood, one could temporarily "borrow" the gift of someone else as long as you channel your own power into it. My specialty is teleportation."

I was blown away "You can be anywhere you want?"

He chuckled as Marluxia snatched his hand away, and hrugged saying "Well there are rules ya know. Distance and obstacles can be problems depending on what the obstacle is or how far I'm trying to go."

Sora asked softly "Whats the farthest you can jump in one go?"

Xigbar smiled "About 10-12 miles give or take"

I was impressed and Sora sucked in a deep breath "Wow! That is so cool!" Xigbar looked pleased and Marluxia huffed and said in a much deeper voice than I expected,

"Alright you big oaf, let someone else dazzle the little darlings."

He looked at me and I really looked at him. His hair was the shade of cherry blossoms, and fell to his shoulders in airy layers and his frame, though not bulky, was muscular and lithe. I realized I'd been staring when he smiled and something flashed in his light blue eyes.

He stood and walked over to us and Sora looked excited, but I shrunk back slightly in fear. He chuckled and raised his hand in front of his chest and made a smooth upward motion with his hand. A small patch of beautiful purple flowers sprung from the ground and Sora's eyes got huge. He touched one of the petals ever go carefully to see if they were real before looking up at Marluxia in awe. I said softly,

"They're beautiful. H-how did you do that?"

He grinned happily and said in the tone of a school teacher, "Well you see, I have a gift for nature. I can make anything I want grow at any time. Therefore, I make a living by selling exotic plants and seeds that are guaranteed to flourish in any soil."

I nodded in understanding and Demyx jumped up excitedly "Ooh! Me next! Watch!"

"NO!" almost everyone had yelled in warning, but it was too late. A huge wave of water crashed down on all of us, putting out the fire and soaking us through. I felt Axel heat up and glanced up to see the fire roar back to life, despite the wet wood, and steam seeped off of all of us as his heat dried and warmed us. Everyone was glaring at Demyx, who stood looking abashed.

Larxene shrieked "Demyx you idiot!" Lighting flashed in the sky and coated her hands as she stood with one hand clenched into a fist and the other raised to hurl a ball of lightning at him.

Sora screeched in terror and I pulled him close, stroking his hair and murmuring, "Sh-sh-sh. It's alright Sora. I'm here. You're okay shhhh."

He trembled in my arms and sobbed. Axel Pulled his arms in and rocked us gently "Hey, hey, hey little tiger. What's wrong?"

I sighed "Sora hates storms. Thunder and lightning remind him of his old master. The man used to lock him outside with no shelter in some of the worst weather when he had guests over."

Axel and the others looked sad, but didn't seem too surprised. Larxene let go of her anger and dispelled her element immediately. Everyone looked unsure about what to say or , a short boy with blue hair that hung over one of his right eye, stood and whapped Demyx on the head as he passed to come and stand before us. He shifted as if he was nervous, but then looked at me with one bluish violet eye and said very quietly,

"Sora? Look at me please."

Sora obeyed hesitantly and Zexion waved a hand in front of himself and suddenly, we were no longer in the old part of the city, but on a beach with sparkling white sand as the sun beat down warmly. Sora's tears stopped and he took everything in. He looked at Zexion, asking in awe,

"You can teleport too?"

Zexion gave the tiniest of smiles and shook his head "No, I'm afraid that I do not have the ability to travel great distances physically, but illusions are my specialty. I can make you experience anything from terror to pleasure. However, my place in our little ragtag band of miscreants is my wealth of book knowledge. I serve as a translator in most cases."

Axel chuckled and Zexion released the illusion bringing us back to the circle of carriages. "Zexion is also Demyx's better half. At least, the brains of it." Demyx pouted

"Hey!"

Sora chuckled wetly and sniffled, drying his eyes. "It's okay Demyx. I still think your water stuff is cool." He looked at Larxene and stuttered shyly

"Y-you must be really s-strong to be able to control something like l-lightning."

Larxene's face softened for a fraction of a second before she shrugged "Eh, what can I say? When it's your job to keep all these bozo's in line, you have to be more intimidating than they are. But thanks for the compliment kid."

Everyone laughed and introductions continued. Cloud and Leon were swordsmen who acted as guards both on the road and when they were home. Both had an affinity for wind and could manipulate air to levitate other objects. They displayed an amazing maneuver where they manipulated the air and managed to appear as if they were flying. Also, Leon had quite the head for numbers and kept tabs on all of the trade systems back home.

I was blown away by the special abilities of these people. I had never seen or heard of such talents and I was having a very hard time wrapping my mind around it.

After Cloud and Leon, a mountain of a man introduced himself as Lexaeus rumbled in a deep voice " I cook, and I have an affinity for earth." He looked to be done speaking, but Demyx jumped in,

"Oh he's being modest. He can made stone into any shape he wants and he build our whole keep in like two days!"

Axel suddenly interrupted "Alright guys. It is getting late and these two have been through hell today, and I'm tired. Sit down and listen."

They all obeyed and Axel sighed "Now, first of all, we now own the territory to the south of here that produces the sweet oranges that Xigbar and Demyx love so much, but it is imperitive that we leave early tomorrow. We are technically enemies of the Noxinian Kingdom. I told the king that we are no longer going to supply him with goods unless he puts a ban on slavery and gives Nekos rights. He refused, so our exports will no longer cross over this territory. Am I clear?"

Leon nodded "I'll see to it when we get back."

Axel gave him a swift nod. "Anyways, I knew things were bad for Nekos here, but until today, I didn't see just how hard it was for Nekos in this country. Intolerance such as this cannot be tolerated. I'm sick of seeing people so mistreated for being different."

Everyone seemed to be pleased with this reasoning. Axel let all of the information set in for a few minutes and then said,

Now then, to the important business. "Sora? Roxas?"

He looked down at us and smiled gently "Have you decided weather or not you would like to become part of our family?"

I gulped and Sora looked at me. It didn't come as a surprise that he was pleading with me to accept. He was tired of us always being alone and afraid. He was tired of hiding. I cleared my throat and said softly, "I don't know what to do…"

Axel cleared his throat and said "How about a deal Roxas?" I looked up and lowered my ears in suspicion, "A d-deal?"

He nodded "Well, obviously you want Sora to be safe right? Safe from men like Luthor, who want nothing more than to hurt you?"

I flattened my ears and nodded. He grinned "Well, If I give you my word that you and Sora will never have to be afraid again, will you agree to be my squire? That way you have a place among us as a family and a job."

I was terrified "W-what would I have to do? And what would Sora's job be?"

Axel puzzled over it for a moment before saying,

"Well, as my squire, you'll basically be my assistant, running errands and the like but you will earn wages. You'll be taught how to fight and in all honesty, you're responsible for keeping me safe if I am unable to protect myself for some reason. As for Sora, I'm positive he would make a wonderful page. They run messages throughout our keep and to the farmers and other people outside, but to be safe, he'll only run messages inside the keep. What do you say?"

I thought it over, and I knew it was the opportunity of a lifetime. We'd be free to walk around without fearing for our lives. Sora would be safe, and I knew Axel would protect us. I took a deep breath and said softly,

"We would be honored to be accepted."

Everyone let out a cheer and Aerith hugged us gently saying, "Oh you two are going to love it in the mountains. It's beautiful there. I can't wait for you two to see your new home!"

I teared up and hugged Sora. We had a home, and a family! Sora sniffled into my chest, feeling the same overwhelming joy.

Axel stood with us in his arms as Aerith released us. "I think that the little kitten's are a bit in shock. I'm going to put them to bed. Everyone but Leon is dismissed. Go to bed. It is very late and we have to get going in the morning."

They all dispersed and Axel carried us to one of the other seven carriages besides Zack and Aerith's. This one smelled entirely of Axel and was full of soft red fabrics and a pallet of furs in the far corner. Soft, fluffy pillows littered the pallet, and Axel planted the both of us on it gently and said softly,

I don't feel safe letting you boys wander back to your home. Luthor may have convinced the King that his intentions were just. I don't want to take the chance of you two getting hurt."

I nodded nervously before asking, "W-will you be joining us?"

He smiled "Not until later. I have to discuss a few issues with Leon before we get ready to leave in the morning. You two should get some sleep. I won't disturb you when I come in. I will make up another pallet on the other side. I'll respect your space kitten."

I felt relieved. I trusted Axel, but not nearly enough for him to lie in the same bed as Sora and I. At least, not yet. I whispered "Thank you for understanding."

He smiled and ruffled Sora's hair "Trust me, I already went through this with Riku when he first joined us. I know that there are just too many walls to break through for it to be rushed."

Sora yawned and fell back against the pillows. Axel gave a small chuckle and scratched behind Sora's ears before leaning in and kissing his forehead. He turned back to me and put a gentle hand on my chest, and pushed me back onto the soft pillows, and drew the covers up between us and tucked them around Sora and I before leaning in and kissing me on the forehead as well.

"Go to sleep kitten, I'm watching over you. Alright?" I nodded and yawned, pulling Sora to me. He dimmed the oil lantern hanging on the wall and left us be.

My head spun with the events of the day, and I sighed, giving up on trying to make sense of everything. Axel and the others would protect us and one day, I would be able to return the favor, all the while keeping Sora happy. That was all I could have ever wanted and so much more. I rolled over and tucked Sora against my side protectively as always, and allowed myself to drift to sleep. I could still feel the spot where Axel had kissed me tingle and sleep overcame me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Yep I updated again! I apologize if this chapter has a fillery taste to it, but over time, I want to fit the background of the main characters into this fic. I should be able to update soon. I have a bit more already written, so it wont be that long:)**

**Still do not own...sigh**

I woke up muzzily. I was warm and comfortable. I didn't feel any cold draft, and was swaddled in warm silky furs. I sat up in a slight panic. It was pitch black in whatever room I was in and I realized that I wasn't in the abandoned smithy. The soreness I felt all over my body, that was particularly bad on my chest, did nothing to ease my growing fear. I lifted the soft cotton shirt that covered my chest and touched it, finding a new scar. I relaxed a bit as the memories flooded back to me.

I panted softly and gathered my memories. Luthor, Sora, Pain, Fire, Axel, Safe, Sora, Family, Axel. I finally calmed down and my eyes adjusted to the dark easily now that I wasn't panicking. I hated the dark, but as long as I stayed focused, I could see just fine in the most pitch black darkness. I looked to see Sora curled up next to me, and sighed and let myself soak in the knowledge that my little ball of sunshine would be safe indefinitely now.

We had a place to belong now. We even had a home, granted we had never seen it, but I knew we would love it. Most importantly, we would never be slaves again. No one would force us to do things we didn't want to. Axel wouldn't let them. He and the others would protect us, and we would do the same once we got stronger. That's how family was supposed to work. You may fight occasionally, but you are always there for each other.

I pondered the strange abilities of Axel and his friends. They had such amazing talents and abilities. What could Sora and I do? Was there something we could learn to further earn our keep as more than errand boys? I would ask Aerith or Axel. They seemed more likely to find something that would suit us.

I flickered my ears as I heard voices. I recognized Leon's voice as he said softly

"Axel, I know you want to take them with us, but we didn't prepare for extra additions. Maybe, if this was a normal trade caravan which always carries extra supplies, but we each have our own supplies."

Axel snorted "Leon, they have supplies. Roxas and Sora gathered up enough supplies to last them the winter in that abandoned smithy they were living in. They have more than enough to make the trip and honestly, they are better off than we are supply-wise. However, that's only because we travel light and fast. We don't take lengthy trips. I'm sure they don't want all their hard work to go to waste."

Leon cleared his throat "Ah, I hadn't thought of that…but, a new question if I may, where will we store all of it?"

Axel hummed in thought and said out loud "Alright, there are ten carriages. Two are full of supplies, One is full of herbs and medicine, and Lexaeus and Zigbar share the one that holds all the kitchen utensils. Larxene and Marluxia, Demyx and Zexion, Cloud and Leon, Zack and Aerith, Mine, and then Riku's…"

Leon sighed "Well will Riku bunk with you and the twins? Then we can use his carriage to store their things."

Axel sighed and said quietly "Leon, I can't ask him to give up his privacy. I don't want him to have flashbacks."

Leon sighed softly and I frowned. Were they going to turn us away? I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. Could they really be so cold as to extend such an offer as a place in a family, and then tell us there just wasn't room?!

I felt tears prick my eyes and the door to the carriage opened. Axel walked in and I had to look down swiftly to hide my tears. Sora sat up in panic, but laid back down with a soft groan when he saw who it was. Axel looked at him and gave a chuckle,

"Aww is our poor little tiger still tuckered out?"

Sora gave a pitiful growl and pulled the covers over his head. Axel just snorted "I am shaking in my boots Sora. Truly, you are a vicious beast."

His sarcastic tone almost made me smile, but the pain in my chest doubled. He was here to tell us to leave wasn't he?

Axel opened the shuttered window on the right wall of the little cabin. He sighed "Alright fuzzbutt, its time to get up. Lots of stuff to do this morning. I promise that you can sleep while we travel today."

I couldn't help it and I said bitterly " You mean we can sleep after you leave right?

Sora shot up with a look of fear and hurt on his face as his eyes watered "Wh-what?"

Silence.

Axel stared at me and I saw shock, frustration, annoyance, and finally weariness pass over his face. Sora began to cry and Axel held out a hand

"No, no,no! Easy love. Sh-sh-shhh. Calm down that's not gonna happen." Axel sat on the floor and motioned to Sora, "Come here sweetling."

Sora gave me a look of hurt, but obeyed. He really wanted to trust Axel and these people. He wanted a family so badly. I should have handled that better. I let my own fears and thoughts get ahead of me, and I had scared him badly.

Axel pulled Sora to him and smoothed his ruffled bedhead. "Look, don't be upset at Roxas okay. He must have heard me talking to Leon about space and supplies, and thought the worst."

He explained to Sora about their lack of space and then said softly, "The only way we're going to have enough room is if Riku allows us to bunk with him. I wanted you guys to come with me to talk to him about it. All three of you have your own demons from the monsters that claimed to own you. I don't know your stories, but I know Riku's, and I am scared to give him flashbacks if we crowd him too much."

He ran a hand through his fiery locks and said, "I will be honest, If he doesn't want to, then I'll have to split you guys up and store your stuff here. I can sleep in the medicine cabin. One way or another though, you're coming with us. We wouldn't leave you guys here."

I felt shamed for thinking badly of Axel's intentions. Especially if he was willing to give up his own space for us. Sora sniffled, nodding and said softly,

"I understand Axel. About Riku. You're a good person to care so much about something like that. Most people punish pets when we seize up or have a flashback. They take the opportunity to catch us or to hurt us."

His voice cracked "The people here… the people who are so nice to me when they can't see my ears or my tail…they'd do it to me without a second thought if I was caught."

I just looked at Sora and swallowed hard. He knew. He knew that he was never safe and that those people he smiled so brightly at would just as swiftly turn on him. Oh Sora…I felt so horrid. He had never said those things. I never knew he was hurting so badly.

I felt tears roll down my face and I said softly "Oh Sora…I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know you knew all that, or that it hurt you so badly."

Axel opened his arms, and I slowly crawled over and hugged Sora as Axel wrapped his arms around both of us. He sighed,

"Sometimes, we just have to let things go in order to move on. Bad things are harder to forget, but it's not impossible if you can find something to keep you happy."

Both of us looked up and he smiled "I hope we can make you guys happy, so that you guys can let go of how you see all people to be like. Not everyone is like the people here. There are many, many people who are much kinder and gentle than even Aerith.

However, there are a few people who can be crueler than most slave traders, but not very many have lived after they cross our paths, and not long after if they do. So don't worry about them. They won't be able to get away with even the barest glace at you."

He wiped my tears away and then did the same for Sora "Now buck up kittens. We have work to do."

We nodded and he stood, placing us on our feet. Sora ran his hands through his hair and I closed my eyes and tested out my ability to stretch. I hurt, but the pain was bearable. When I opened my eyes, Axel's face was in front of mine with a look somewhere between amusement and exasperation. He gripped my chin gently and spoke softly,

"Now, how about giving poor Axel a bit of trust Roxy? Next time you eavesdrop, make sure you have the whole story before you go off accusing me of bad intentions. If even then, that you think I'm wrong, I will gladly do whatever it takes to fix it."

I gulped and answered quietly "Okay."

He grinned and released me. "Perfect. Now you guys follow me alright?"

We obeyed and Axel led us out of the cabin.

**Axel's P.O.V.**

(bout time eh?)

I led the two little Nekos out of my cabin. I looked around to see everyone loading up their own personal items and it looked like everything would be finished soon. I was glad because I would need all of them to help move Sora's and Roxas's things into my cabin either way this went.

I had already spoken to a few others and if this didn't work out, then Sora would stay with Zack and Aerith, and Roxas would stay either with Demyx and Zexion or with me. Whichever he preferred.

I sighed as we approached Riku's cabin. I hated to do this more than anything, but it had to be done. I hated thinking about the ways some of the members of my family had come to be here with me. Most of them were in a bad way when I'd come across them. The ones that had all still felt that they owed me a debt, but in reality, I _saved_ them because I wanted to do it. Because I was tired of seeing people in pain.

Riku's story in particular was painful to me though. It had only been two years since I'd found him. I had already gathered a good sized little family back in my home in the mountains when I came across the city he lived in. Or rather, was a prisoner in. He'd managed to run away, but been hurt badly when I found him and he'd still fought against my help in fear that I would take him back. I thought back on that first night…

_I had been traveling for two weeks to get to Jurdia. It was a city much like Noxina, with slavery and crime running rampant. However, they sold the light, flaky stone that Zack desperately needed to complete his experiment with the talismans. I was traveling through a forest that was unusually dim. The trees grew smoothly and burst into foliage at the tops, shutting out the sun. _

_There was actually a large amount of plant growth despite the lack of sunlight. The plants had a strange look to them, but presented no immediate danger. The animals were rather large though, and the air beneath the trees was cold. The cold didn't bother me as long as there was no large amount of water involved. The fire that flowed in my veins kept me plenty warm enough._

_I killed a huge and rather plump rabbit and set up camp next to a stream for the night. I skinned and prepared the rabbit and then rinsed the skin in the stream. I then it by the fire and rolled it up to store in my pack as the rabbit roasted on a makeshift spit over my fire._

_After I'd eaten what I could, I wrapped the rest of the meat up and put it away. I pulled out my bedroll and tucked myself into the fur lined bed Aerith had made for me. I slept soundly until I was awoken when I heard a bit of rustling on the opposite side of the fire. Not worried in the least, but curious, I cracked my eye open just the tiniest bit, noting that it was obviously morning time despite the dim light in the forest._

_Out of the bushes crawled another boy. He was mabey a year, give or take a bit, younger than I was. He was trembling from the cold and his eyes held a wild kind of fear as he tried to decide if I was going to wake up. I held perfectly still and evened out my breathing expertly. He seemed to decide that I was dead asleep, and crawled closer to the fire. Then I really saw him._

_His clothes were ratty and threadbare. His skin was covered in dirt, and there was a noticeable bloodstain on his side, and his face had dried blood on it. Then, as he shook while the warmth of the fire chased away the cold night air. He had pale skin that was riddled with bruises just on his arms and I saw shackle burns on his wrists and ankles. _

_I looked at his seemingly silver hair and saw two small protrusions on his head. Suddenly they moved. They were ears! The boy must have been a Neko slave. Judging by the looks of him, one that had had enough and run away, but just barely been able to escape._

_I sat up without thinking and said curiously "Hey there. Where did you come from?" _

_He gasped in fear and I expected for him to get up and run, but he tried to scramble away and hit the ground, his right leg was twisted at a gruesome angle and it was obvious something had caught him and bitten into his leg. He cried out in pain, but his chest heaved with fear and pent up screams. _

_I jumped up "Hey! Easy! Look you're hurt. Stop!"_

_He hissed at me when I moved closer. I tried to get close enough to be able to get a good look at his leg. He lunged at me and hit me weakly in the chest. His slight weight wasn't enough to knock me down and I wrapped my arms around him. I immediately felt sick when I could feel every bone in his body. His face had been lean, and his arms thin, but people often abused their slaves so this wasn't an uncommon sight…but this was something more than abuse. This was torture._

_He squirmed against me, fighting like one would expect a cornered animal to. I gripped him tightly and finally managed to pin him beneath me. I held his thin wrists in one hand and I held down the thigh of his good leg with the other. Realizing that he was beaten, he began to sob and beg me in a cracked and raspy voice,_

"_No! no please! Don't send me back! Do what you want but please don't send me back…" He dissolved into tears and I frowned muttering,_

"_What the hell kind of monster did this to you?"_

_He looked shocked, confused, and afraid all at once, but answered the best he could in a thick voice. "M-My Master. I-I ran away and one of the d-dogs bit me. H-He beat me all the time and he.." _

_He broke off into sobs, and I shifted my hold on him to a more gentle touch. I helped him sit up and sat on the ground with on leg flat and the other bent at the knee to provide a stable prop for him without pulling him against me and freaking him out. _

_He hunched over a bit and covered his face with his hands. I became aware of a strange sweeping motion against my thigh and looked down to see his tail, matted with dirt, brush against me. I touched it and he jumped harshly and let out a whimper of fear. I reached out to rub his arm, but he flinched away. I coaxed gently_

"_Sh-sh-sh. I'm not going to hurt you I promise. What finally made you run away?"_

_He looked anguished and blurted "H-he killed my friend! My only friend in the whole world! And he was going to kill me next."_

_I groaned and very lightly hugged him. He yelped in pain and when I looked at him he raised his shirt to show me a few deep claw marks on his side. Most likely from the dog that bit him, and I suspect broke a bone in his leg. I touched his hand gently and said,_

"_Look, first of all, we need to take a good look at that and I need to get you someplace that I can fix you up. There's an Inn not too far from here. You'll have to let me carry you alright."_

_He looked so scared that it was heartbreaking. He looked over and faced me fully, allowing me to see his light greenish blue eyes, and nodded in a defeated manner. I figured that there wasn't much I could say to convince him that I wasn't trying to make him submit to me. I wanted nothing more than for the boy to trust me a little bit, but I knew that the horror of men was still fresh on his mind._

_I packed up my things and strapped my pack on my back. I broke a few saplings and ripped up one of my shirts into strips. I touched his leg gently and found that the dog's bit had fractured his femur. I sighed in relief that it wasn't completely broken. I splinted his leg before scooping him up into my arms very carefully._

_As I began to walk, I felt the Neko tremble in fear, so I sent some warmth to seep into his body. He froze for a second and then seemed to shake it off before relaxing a bit in my hold. I sighed softly, and said quietly _

"_Hey, You can talk to me you know. If you need to get it off of your chest. A burden shared is a burden halved."_

_I continued walking and the boy was silent. I sighed, "Well, I think we should at least know each other's names. My name is Axel. What is yours?" _

_He choked on the words "My name is—"_

_I cut him off "By the way, I mean your real name. Your name before those men captured you and sold you." _

_He blushed and said softly "R-Riku" _

_I smiled "That seems to fit you well. Does it mean anything?"_

_He shrugged "My mother liked it."_

_I nodded. "Alright then."_

_We continued in silence and I heard him begin to speak quietly and felt dampness on my shoulder, so I slowed my pace to hear him. "His name was Seth. We were both captured outside of Illyria. We managed to stay together for a whole year in the market and he bought us together. Our coloring pleased him."_

_He paused and took a breath "Seth took most of the abuse, but I never really got off much easier. He would beat us or…abuse us until we couldn't stand and then punish us when we didn't do our chores. Then..a few days ago, he came home early. He was so mad. He reached for me and Seth threw himself in the way. He screamed at Seth for being an abomination and slammed his head against the wall. There was so much blood…" _

_He paused to sob for a second, and I rubbed his back until he calmed down enough to continue. " I saw the light go out in S-Seth's eyes." _

_He sniffled "Master had left the door open. When he grabbed at me, I ran. It was raining, and I could hear the dogs chasing me. One of the dogs bit me, but I hit it with a rock and kept going until I got to the woods. It was so cold, but I knew that Master wouldn't follow. He hates the Dark Woods. I woke up in a cave and it was so cold. I smelled your fire and just wanted some h-heat."_

_I rubbed his back and I saw the forest edge coming up, the sunlight shining brightly on the other side. I said softly "Alright, let's see what you really look like Riku." He tensed and I stepped out into the sunlight._

_Even covered in dirt and with twigs and leaves in his silver hair, The boy obviously had an aristocratic beauty to him and the feline ears and tail, only enhanced his exotic appearance. Still, he was far too thin and battered, but I would remedy that soon. It made me a little sad that such a beautiful boy was abused so badly because of who his parents were. Things could easily have been reversed. I think on that for a bit and am relieved to see the inn._

_I get a room and am happy to find that they have a bath house supplied by a spring. I ask for aces and the innkeeper looks at me like I've gone insane, saying _

"_B-but sir the water is far too cold. I can have a tub brought to your room."_

_I shook my head, "No. My companion and I are quite dirty from our travels and he has wounds that need tending. We are used to the cold. Don't worry."_

_He shakes his head "Be my guest. No charge."_

_I smiled at him and carried Riku up to the room first before digging out my medicinal supplies and some clean clothes. My clothes would be a bit big, but they were better than the shredded and filthy clothes he was wearing._

_After a little juggling, I situated Riku back into my arms and had him hold the bundle of supplies. We got down to the bathhouse and I sat Riku on the bench and walked to the pump. I pumped the handle up and down until water gushed into the huge pool. It only took a few minutes for the pool to fill up and I cut off the water._

_I stuck my hand in the water and turned to wink at Riku before pushing enough heat into the water to make it steam. His eyes got huge and I chuckled "What? You didn't think I was gonna bathe you in ice water did you?" He stared at me for a second and began to tremble before whispering hysterically_

"_An elemental. He's an elemental. Nononono." Tears fell down his cheeks and I frowned, watching as he grabbed his hair and panicked. _

"_No! I'll never get away from him. I'll be a pet again. He's never going to let me go!" _

_His sobs made my heart ache a bit. I shook my head and went to comfort the boy. _

"_Riku, you don't have to be afraid of me. I promise. I just wanna get you cleaned up and tend to your wounds. Then, when you're all healed up, I'll bring you to my home in the Ciaran Mountains. You can be free there. I don't allow slavery on my mountains." _

_He calmed and after a long conversation about who I really was and my family back home. I got him to let me help him wash up and afterwards I tended his wounds. I got my stones from the market, and once Riku could walk, we went home._

It took him a while to acclimate to the weather and terrain, and even longer to get used to the people. There were lots of incidents where he had flashbacks and I had to pin him and force him to submit. Those days were awful and he would be terrified of all of us for days. He got better as time went on, but every so often, something sets him off. Like the incident in Aerith's cabin last night.

I looked down at the twins and smiled softly they had been on their own for a few months at least. Sora had such a bright outlook on such an evil world. He was truly a little ball of sunshine, but Roxas was a different story.

They were both so afraid, but Roxas was always more worried about Sora than himself. Roxas obviously though that Sora was better than he was, or that no one would want him. I found that Roxas appealed to me in more ways than one. He was strong. A fighter. But it made me even more protective, because I knew that the little breakdown he'd had with Aerith was nothing. Trauma that caused permanent scarring like he had left mental triggers. It was only a matter of time as to when he was going to fall apart.

I knocked on Riku's door and he opened it looking tired. His eyes widened a little when he saw me, and even more when he saw the twins. He stepped outside asking curiously,

"Ax? What do you need?"

I sighed and explained the situation. He thought about it for a while and asked softly,

"Would you leave them behind if I refused?"

I shook my head "I'd never corner you like that Riku." I explained the alternative and he waved his hand easily "It's alright Ax, I'll share, I just wanted to know that I had a choice."

I grinned "I may not give you much of a choice on some things, but I will never force you to do something you don't want to. You know that."

He smiled softly and looked at the twins, motioning for them to come inside and look at his cabin. His cabin was mostly empty, save his own personal supplies and a nest of furs in the back corner. There was plenty of room. Delicate carvings marred the wall of the cabin. The twins were entranced, but I'd seen it all before. His room was covered in the same designs.

Riku got the boys' attention and grinned, "Do you guys want an extra pair of hands in destroying Axel's neat little cabin?" Sora grinned

"Sure!"

I groaned, "Why are you so mean to me?"

He chuckled "It's a sign of affection."

I grumbled "Yeah right."

Sora looked up at me and said sweetly "Don't worry Axel. We'll keep everything neat. Promise. Roxy can't stand clutter and he's bossy.

I looked at Roxas, who blushed and glared at Sora. I laughed and asked him,

"So Roxy…are you bossy?"

He snapped "Don't call me that!…um…p-please"

He'd started out so strong and ended so weakly. He was afraid of what I'd do. I just smiled and said sarcastically,

"I'm gonna take that as a maybe"

I winked at him and he looked away. I looked up to say something to Riku, when I noticed that he was looking at Sora intently as the boy looked around his cabin.

_Oh_


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas's P.O.V.

Oh gods. I just yelled at Axel. He was probably furious, but when I looked up he didn't look mad at me. In fact he smiled and said tauntingly

"I'll take that as a maybe."

Wait. He _winked_ at me! I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Why would he do that?! I frowned at the floor and Axel clapped his hands together making me jump a little as he said

"Alrighty then. Let's get your stuff packed up and move out. I wanna make Vale by nightfall."

Sora looked up and asked brightly "What's Vale?"

Riku chuckled as he stood up "You two really haven't ever left this city have you?"

I shook my head "We don't know what's out there. As dangerous as it is here it always seemed like a better option than winging it in unknown territory."

Axel sighed "As much as I hate the fact that you guys were trapped her, I have to admit that it was smarter to stick to where you know."

He turned to Sora and said

"To answer your question love, Vale is a city nearly in on the edge of the Wolvesbane forest. The inn there has amazing food and My cousin owns it so we get free room and board. It's nice to sleep in a real bed and have a home cooked meal at least once while we travel."

Sora smiled brightly "I bet your cousin is really nice."

Axel laughed and said "Just don't get us mixed up alright. Wouldn't wanna end up in the wrong room tonight."

I frowned "We have to stay in your room?"

Axel sobered up quickly and said firmly "No. Not at all." He grimaced "I mean, I would prefer it for safety reasons, but if you're really against it, you can have your own room."

I couldn't help but feel grateful. He was going to give us the choice. I felt like I shouldn't totally reject his offer, after all, he was concerned for our safety. Wait….

Before I could ask Sora piped up "S-safety reasons? Are we not safe there?"

Riku sighed softly and said "Vale isn't as bad as Noxina, but people there still view Nekos as pets more than anything. They just have a little bit more freedom there. Axel's territory doesn't start until after Tier Pass."

I frowned "I want something explained to me! Where do you guys live!? Demyx called it a mountain community and then last night people referred to it as a keep and now you say its Axel's territory!"

Riku and Axel began to laugh heartily and I pouted. It was a legitimate question! Finally Riku stood straight and cleared his throat and Axel calmed but looked a bit flushed. Riku said calmly

"Alright little one, Axel technically owns the mountain and the area surrounding it. There was an old keep built into the side of it and through a lot of hard work and lots of Lexaeus's elemental talent, we were able to restore it and expand it. It's a huge building of towers and walkways with a massive wall surrounding it for protection. We all live there in our own quarters and go about our lives, but we still take meals together once or twice a week and have meetings to express any problems or arguments to Axel and he does his best to solve them."

I felt my eyes widen and Sora whispered

"So Axel…is a King."

**~~(How cruel would it be to end the chapter here? Sigh…onward then…)~~**

Axel placed his hand gently on Sora's head "Well sweetling, it's probably best to think of me as a noble with no king to answer to. If I was the king I couldn't travel wherever I wanted and do as I please. I'd have to be all political and power-hungry."

I was in shock. I knew Axel was powerful, but I didn't quite realize his standing with other people. This wasn't a random trader who happened to be an elemental. This was a powerful elemental who chose to associate himself with others and amass his own estate.

I felt my body move to obey when Axel said we had to hurry and pack everything. I remember working, and collecting my things, but I was deeply engrossed in my own thoughts until I realized that everything was packed up and situated.

Larxene snapped her fingers in my face and I let out an involuntary hiss. I covered my mouth in shock when I realized who it was and what I'd done. She cackled and said

"Damn there is fight in there somewhere!"

I was mortified "I'm sorry!"

She waved her hand lazily "Whatever shrimp. Axel says you and Sora are to join Zexion in his and Demyx's cabin and let him see where you two are education wise."

I nodded and followed her to their cabin. I climbed in and I felt the cabin lift up. I suddenly felt terrified. We were moving how was that possible?! Seeing my distressed face Zexion said tonelessly

"Cloud and Leon both control wind. They focus on lifting the cabins and the cabins float on air."

I was in awe at such magical concepts. Zexion looked rather unimpressed and said "Alright, now Axel wants to know how educated you are. We need for you to at least be able to read and do simple numbers. I have some exercises prepared."

As we rode along, I did all the exercises that Zexion laid out for me to do, and though some of them were difficult, he looked pleased with my performance. Sora however, struggled badly in a lot of places. I could read a bit and did numbers really well, but Sora could only do very simple numbers and his reading was awful.

Zexion sighed and said "Roxas you are far enough along to only need a bit of practice but Sora is going to have to spend a bit more time with me to catch up."

Sora looked dejected and Zexion's face seemed to soften just a tiny bit and he said in a kinder tone

"Don't be so upset Sora. It can't be helped that you weren't given the opportunities to learn these things."

Sora gave Zexion a tiny smile and Zexion said "I'll have you caught up in no time. Don't worry."

He pulled out a book and read to us for a while about knights and dragons. I started feeling drowsy after a while and fell asleep. I woke up when I heard someone knocking on wood and calling my name. I opened my eyes and realized I was alone in the cabin. I panicked, but I heard Demyx's voice from the door,

"C'mon Roxas. Ya gotta meet dinner is almost ready and you haven't met Reno yet."

I scrambled out of my nest of furs and threw open the door. Demyx smiled and chuckled "Well hello there sleeping beauty."

I scowled "Where is everyone?"

He motioned behind him and I saw a large stone building that looked comfortable and welcoming. He said happily "Let's go everyone is waiting on you."

I frowned "How come nobody woke me up?"

His smile faltered "You wouldn't wake up. You started to whimper and Zexion and Sora tried to touch you, but you hissed at them."

I was shocked. I didn't remember anything like that. Demyx sighed

"Sora said you wouldn't remember. He said it only happens when something is stressing you out. It's understandable why you would feel stressed with everything that's happened. Let's get you some hot food and a nice warm bed. That ought to help."

I nodded meekly and followed him. The sun was just starting to set outside. I heard laughing and shouting from inside the inn. Demyx pushed the door open for me and everyone turned to look at me. I blushed a bit as everyone turned to look at us.

Sora grinned from his place between Riku and Zexion. A huge plate of food steamed in front of him. He shouted "Roxy you have to try this! It's so good!"

Axel appeared behind him with his fiery locks bound atop his head and ruffled Sora's hair, saying in a light and chipper voice full of laughter "Well aren't you just my new favorite person in the whole world?"

Axel looked up and whoa…That man was _NOT_ Axel. His tattoos were red and on either side of his face and his eyes weren't green, but they were a bright blue color.

The not Axel figure looked at me as Sora giggled "Reno! Stop it! You're messing up my fur!"

Sora struggled fruitlessly to fix his hair and everyone laughed. 'Reno' smiled "Yo! Come on in and let me fix you a plate gorgeous."

I walked slowly over to the table and Xigbar chuckled "No Roxas. He didn't absorb Axel. His dad and Axel's dad were twins. Reno got a lot of his momma in 'im, and Axel's damn copy of his father."

Reno smiled and held out his hand "Yes and now that you know who I am, who are you?"

I relaxed a bit and took his hand nervously, saying shyly "My name's Roxas."

Reno grinned "It's nice to meet you beautiful. Now let's get you some supper. Aye?"

I nodded eagerly. It smelled delicious. He put a plate that had a heaping pile of food on it and I realized that it was chicken and rice with a creamy sauce and mushrooms. I immediately began to dig into the food. After a few seconds I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I realized I was nearly finished with my food and the others had barely started.

I felt the blush come back but I felt shamed. I was acting like a wild animal today. I felt a lump in my throat and tears pricked my eyes. Reno snapped,

"I don't know what all of you are staring at, least he knows good food when he tastes it. You had all best stop starin at him like that or I'll not bring ya any desert!"

I felt a little better when they all went back to their meal. Reno placed a cup of milk in front of me and rubbed one of my ears gently and I felt myself relax. He said softly,

"You eat as much as you want love. You and Sora both need a few good meals and some meat on your bones."

I smiled and nodded gratefully and I felt my face scrunch a bit in confusion as I looked around and realized Axel wasn't there. When I asked Reno he sighed and said

"He went to visit an old acquaintance of his in town. He's due back any minute."

I just nodded and tucked into my food. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was important. I was still trying to process the information that I learned this morning. I just couldn't quite believe the odds of the trader band finding us and turning out to be a powerful colony of elementals and fighters, much less a group that ran their own estate.

I was digging into my second helping of Reno's delicious food when Axel came in looking rather happy. He sat down beside me and Reno placed a plate in front of him. To my astonishment, Axel attacked his food in much the same way I had. Zack shot me a playful grin. They hadn't been staring because of my horrible manners. They'd been staring because I ate just like Axel!

For some reason that thought made me blush all over again and I lowered my head to finish my meal. When I was finished Reno brought out desert and the others looked exited. There were bowls full of a bright blue substance. I stared at mine curiously and sniffed it. it smelled like ice and the ocean. I wasn't sure I really wanted to eat it. Sora seemed just as nervous.

I just stared at my bowl and Axel chuckled "If you don't eat it it's going to melt, and it's not near as good that way."

I flattened my ears "What is it?"

He smiled "It's sea salt ice cream."

I frowned "That sounds terrible."

He took a big bite of his and made an appreciative sound before smiling at me "It's amazing. Here."

He scooped up some of my 'ice cream' with his spoon and offered it to me. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously and turned away with my lips pursed. He coaxed gently,

"Come on Rox, just one bite. If you don't like it then I'll never make you eat it again alright?"

I sighed defeated and opened my mouth just a little and he held my right cheek gently and pressed the spoon to my lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my lips around the end of his spoon. My whole world froze for about twelve seconds.

I swallowed the cold, salty-sweet, confection and he pulled the spoon back with a small pop. He chuckled "Do you like it?"

I felt a smile light up my face and I nodded, diving for my own bowl. Before I could dig my spoon in Axel snatched the bowl. I let out a mewl of protest and looked up at him, feeling betrayed. He waggled his finger

"Oh no you don't. The kitten eyes aren't going to work on me. You were gonna let it all go to waste till I forced you to eat it."

I felt myself get mad. I wanted it now! I was wrong! Axel was smirking at me and I flattened my ears and pleaded softly,

"Please Axel? I was wrong. I want it back!"

He looked like he was going to tease me some more and another hand came and smacked Axel on the back of the head and put the bowl back in my hands. Riku scowled,

"Don't torture him."

Axel rubbed his head "Hey I was only kidding."

Riku shook his head "I know, but he's a bearer and I can smell his hormones and it bothers me."

Axel frowned "What does that mean, that he's a bearer?"

I was horrified as everyone leaned in to look at Riku with expressions of curiosity. Oh gods, if they knew…would anything change? Would they sell us to a breeding center? Our kind was so rare…would they think of us as freaks and leave us behind? My head was spinning and I looked dover to see Sora looking at Riku as if he'd been betrayed.

I Shot up and Sora followed suit. I ran out of the door to the inn ignoring Axel when he called my name. Sora stuck close to me and we ran. I heard Axel and Someone else run out of the inn after us, and we doubled our speed. I ran towards the city. I could lose someone in the alleyways of a city. I'd had years of practice.

It wasn't long before I realized I'd overestimated myself and I'd gotten us lost in the unfamiliar maze of alleys and streets. Sora and I were walking now and Sora was sniffling. We came to a dead end and I felt my own tears fall from my eyes. I looked over and saw the devastated look on Sora's face. He knelt down and began so sob.

I let my own tears fall and I hugged him tightly. He blubbered,

"I-I just w-wanted a fam-mily. W-why can't we b-be loved t-too?!"

I sniffled "Sora, you are loved. I love you more than anything."

He hiccupped and sputtered "I l-love you to Roxy, b-but I want t-t have a mate and kits…Why c-can't we be happy?"

I stroked his hair gently "I don't know Sora...I really don't."

He whimpered "Do you think they'll leave us here alone?"

I sighed "Better than being sold to a breading center if they do…"

Sora began to cry again. I kissed his temple and hugged him tightly. Thunder began to rumble and Sora's sobs turned to wails. I covered his mouth "Sora shhh. It's okay… you have to be quiet or—"

"Well what have we here Teirn? Looks like a couple of strays."

I whirled to see two men blocking our exit. One was rather large and the other was short and slim. The large man replied

"And I'll be, it looks like at least one of them is a bearer. Just what we need don't you agree Lynd? Whadya say we start us up a little Neko farm?"

Terror turned my blood to ice in my veins and the smaller man came forward and yanked Sora out of my hands. I dove for him but the bigger male smacked me away like I was nothing. Sora shrieked loudly in fear and I felt my head spin a bit.

Suddenly the smaller man let out an 'oomph!' as he was tackled to the ground. I watched in horror as Riku appeared on top of the man beating the hell out of him and Sora's flailing form went flying towards the ground. A pair of arms wrapped around him and caught him just before his head could slam into the ground.

I was so relieved to see Axel standing there cradling Sora. The big man snarled "What is the meaning of this? How dare you attack us for no reason!"

Axel snapped in an icy tone. "How dare you attack my companions! The poor things get lost and this is how I find them?! Being accosted by two mercenaries?"

The smaller man had managed to throw Riku off, who had decided to take a protective stance in front of Sora, and stood up. He snapped,

"How were we supposed to know they were claimed. I saw no collars!"

I whimpered when I tried to sit up. My chest and left arm hurt. Axel glanced at me and then glared at the men "I suggest you get out of my site for I charge you for damaging my Nekos."

The two men looked furious but obeyed nonetheless. Axel handed Sora to Riku and came over to scoop me up into his arms. He frowned down at me and scolded

"You shouldn't have run off like that. It could have taken hours to find you if Riku hadn't been able to smell you. If the rain would have started that there would have been no hope anyways!"

Riku, frowned and growled "Those men would have taken you with them whether you fought or not and no one would have even looked twice, even if you were screaming at the top of your lungs!"

I felt the shock wear off and I began to sob as harshly as Sora had been. I clutched Axel's shirt apologizing over and over again, my voice muffled by the fabric. He cradled the back of my head gently. Lightning flashed and Sora gave a hoarse scream. Axel sighed

"Come on, let's get them back to the inn."

I was falling apart. Not only had we almost been captured and forced to be slaves _again_, but Axel and Riku had been forced to come and save us _again_. Axel and Riku both sounded furious and Axel's body was radiating heat.

I ran out of tears long before I was able to calm down. Axel was still carrying me and it began to rain. Axel cursed and I knew that it was my fault that we were all wet and miserable. Riku huffed

"Can you do something about the chill Axel?"

Axel sighed "I'd waste all my energy trying to evaporate it, but I can definitely increase your body temperatures."

As he said it I felt myself grow warmer and I felt even worse. They were still trying to take care of us even after we'd put them through all of this. They probably realized that it wasn't Sora's fault. I was struck by a thought. Would we be punished for this?

We reached the inn and when we walked in, all the chatter and murmurs dissolved into silence. I heard a chair scrape the floor and, keeping my ears flat I turned to see who it was that had gotten up. I saw Aerith move to Riku and stroke Sora's face gently murmuring soft words to him. Riku was rubbing Sora's ear gently.

Aerith looked up as Axel continued to walk, and opened her mouth to speak and I wanted so bad for her to take me from Axel and hold me. I started to turn and reach for her, but Axel caught my hand in a tight grip and said firmly,

"No Aerith, I'm gonna take care of this. I need to have a talk with Roxas."

Dread filled my stomach as Axel walked down the maze of hallways and doors. He finally came to one particular hallway that was painted in different blue greens and purples and pulled out a key. He opened the door and I knew that this was his personal room.

A four poster bed was made up with a red coverlet and red and black checkered pillows. The undrawn curtain looked to be black and a small fixture above the head of the bed held a small oil lamp that, along with many other candles, had lit up when Axel walked in.

I began to shake uncontrollably and a fire rose up in the hearth on the far side of the bedroom. There was a door beside the fireplace and I wondered what was behind it. I was dropped unceremoniously on a cushion in front of the fire and I let out a small whimper.

Axel shook his wet hair and began to steam slightly as he walked over to the table in the corner of the room. He grabbed the back of a chair and put it in front of me and I stared at the floor desperately, not knowing at all what he was planning to do with me.

Axel sat down in the chair and I stared dutifully at the black leather boots on his feet. I guess I wasn't completely out of tears because one fell and started making its way down my cheek. Axel cleared his throat and said

"I believe you owe me an explanation Roxas."

I froze and my breathing hitched. Explanation? For what? I was scared, I ran, I dragged Sora with me and we had to be rescued. Now I'm sitting here waiting to be punished. End of story. What did he want?

Axel let out a breath "Maybe you need a little help understanding me. I want to know what Riku was talking about and why it scared you so badly you risked getting lost in unfamiliar territory!"

He'd started out calmly, but his tone had hardened at the end. I felt my fur fluff out and stand on end as best as it could in its wet state, in fear and anger. I didn't want him to know! Why didn't he just beat me and get it over with!?

He shifted and said "I'm waiting Roxas."

I frowned and said screw it, and snapped, "Wait longer!"

I looked up and I felt my heart stop. Axel was sitting with his arms crossed and a furious look on his face. I felt my body seize up and he closed his eyes and leaned forward just a little, arms still crossed and asked quietly,

"You wanna run that by me one more time Roxas?"

My mind went blank. Sheer terror and panic overwhelmed me. I'd never been more scared than I was of Axel in this moment. I crouched down an put my head to the floor in a submissive state and I felt my breathing become choppy as my body trembled. I hated being so weak. I hated being born to submit to others.

Axel snapped "Stop that! I haven't done anything bad to you."

He sighed when I whimpered and said in a tired tone, " I'm not trying to scare you Roxas, but you scared me today. Another few minutes…the rain would have washed away your scents and you and Sora would be with those men instead of here. Do you understand that?!"

I was blown away. He wasn't going to hit me? I stopped trembling but I stayed in that position, still too afraid to move.

He groaned and said Look. Never mind, you obviously don't trust me enough to talk about it. I'm going to go check on Sora and get some dry clothes for us. Through the door by the fireplace is a washroom its fully stocked. You can clean yourself up and I'll bring your clothes when I come back."

He stood up and I flinched when his hand touched my face, but he didn't pull away. He tilted my head back and made me look directly into his eyes. There was no humor or mischief in there. His voice was solemn when he said softly

"You must always remember that while there are good people in this world, and even though you and Sora have lived through evil monsters, you haven't even begun to see the very worst that people will do to others. I never want you to see it, but you have to be aware of it. I just want you to be safe."

He let my chin go and left the room. I was frozen in place until a tiny cinder landed on my tail and I squeaked, jumping. I scowled at the fire and grumbled "I'm going, I'm going."

I opened the door to see a large tub set into the ground with a pump spout pointing into it. to the side stood a large cabinet. I walked over to open it. On one side were rows of different bottles of scented shampoos and a few bars of body soap. On the other was a tower of fluffy red and white towels. I looked around and found some shampoo that smelled like mint and a bar of soap that smelled like honeycombs.

I carried it over to the tub along with a washcloth and a towel. I set them on the floor by the tub and pumped the water and after it turned warm I pressed the cork plug into the small drain that led to into a pipe that probably ended at some nearby sewer. I peeled off my damp clothes and wrenched the pipe pump down to stop the water.

I got in and made a small sound of content. I began to rub the shampoo into my hair like Aerith had done and I reached down to wipe at an itch near my eye. I didn't think about the soap and I only realized my mistake when my eye started to burn.

I rubbed it and splashed water in it trying to flush it out. I cried out in pan and ducked my head underwater trying to wash it off but when I came up the suds began to stream into both of my eyes. I wailed in pain and thrashed in the water.

Somebody pounded on the door. Axel's voice shouted

"Roxas? What's wrong?!"

Tears streamed down my face from the pain and Axel yelled "I'm coming in!"

I opened my mouth to screech and tell him no, but I heard the door swing open. I could just make out Axel's figure and I frantically crouched in the water rubbing my face. I screamed

"Get out! Please!"

He sounded closer and he said "Stop rubbing your face like that. What happened?!"

I felt pathetic and splashed water on my face "There's soap in my eyes and it burns!"

I heard him click his tongue on his teeth and his hand wrapped around my arm.

"You are hopeless. Come here."

I allowed myself to be dragged to the edge of the tub. My eyes felt like they were on fire and I heard him lift the pump and I heard water flow. He guided me towards the water and said gently

"Flatten your ears tight Kitten, you don't want to get water in them."

I obeyed, relieved that he had forgiven me enough to call me kitten again. He let me go and I heard some rustling and his bare arm touched me and I jumped. He coaxed

"It's alright. Lie back for me alright. I've got you."

I let him tilt me back until a stream of cool water was running down over my face. I felt goose bumps pop up all over my skin as I sat in warm water and cool water rinsed the soap from my eyes.

Axel ran his fingers lightly over my eyes and made sure that the soap was completely rinsed out before running his hands through my hair and rinsing out the rest of the shampoo. He chuckled,

"Did you use the whole bottle love?"

I blushed and said "I wasn't sure how to use it. Aerith did it for me last night and all Sora and I ever used was lather from soapweed plants…"

Axel let out a small laugh. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

I huffed dejectedly and tilted my face up and opened my eyes hesitantly preparing for them to burn. There was a slight sting as everything came into focus, but it wasn't unbearable. I looked over at Axel, and he wasn't looking directly at my face, he jumped a bit when I made a small sound and his eyes locked with mine.

With a dawning sense of horror I realized that he was looking at my body. I was fully exposed and he'd seen everything! My scars were on full display, but he didn't look horrified or disgusted. He looked sad. I yanked away and flailed to the other side of the tub and curled up, hugging myself with my back turned to him.

He said very quietly and sincerely "Roxas I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't trying to violate your privacy, I was just so fixated on the scars that I forgot myself."

It was silent for a few heartbeats and then he said "I'm going to put your clothes on the cabinet alright?"

I nodded, unsure of what I wanted to say. I listened to him rustle around and then walk towards the door, I blurted,

"W-wait!"

He paused "Yes?"

I swallowed hard and asked insecurely, "Am I ugly Axel?"

He sucked in a small breath and asked in a shocked tone "Ugly? Roxas what on earth makes you think you're ugly?"

I felt my face grow hot, but I refused to cry. I'd cried more in the past two days than I had in years. Why was he acting like this? He'd already admitted to looking at my scars so I knew he saw them.

I frowned "Don't make me say it Axel. You already said that you saw them."

He let out a snort "Your scars? Oh please Roxas that's nothing."

I whirled around, angry "Nothing!? Axel my scars make people cringe when they look at them! My very presence disgusts people _before_ they figure out that I'm a Neko!"

He frowned and looked concerned and then his expression when blank. He said calmly "Finish scrubbing up and then get dressed. It seems there is something I need to show you."

He left without another word.

I wanted to cry so badly, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed softly, doing as he told me. I paused before dressing to take stock of my scars again for the first time in months. There were three on my face. One was a whiplash that trailed in a thin pink line from the bridge of my nose, under my right eye and ended just at the back of my jaw. The other two weren't as bad. One was a scar on the left side of my jaw from a large ring gashing me open as I was back-handed. The last one was a small curved scar that ran through my bottom lib near the left corner of my mouth from the tender flesh being split with a hard punch.

The front and back of my torso were covered in whiplashes, as well as the inside of my thighs. I sighed and rubbed my hair dry after I dressed and then walked hesitantly into the bedroom. Axel was sitting in on a cushion in front of the fire waiting on me. I sat down on the other one, looking at the floor once again, and he said softly,

"Roxas I need you to look at me."

I did so and he folded his hands together, "Roxas, why do you think your scars make you look ugly?"

I sniffled "Because they have bad memories and people can tell. I look like I'm missing part of me…"

I was surprised when he ran a finger lightly along the long scar. I'd never let anyone else touch them, not even Sora. The nerves were long dead. I could feel the warm finger, but only the warmth and pressure. No details . He sighed softly

"Let's think about this in a new way, shall we?"

I swallowed and nodded. I just wanted to be done with this. He smiled at me and said "So you think you're missing something right? Let's start with that."

I was shocked when he moved closer and said with a smile,

"Show me your feet."

I uncurled my legs and did so, giving him a funny look. He grinned at me and said

"Wiggle your toes."

This was just absurd. I was not going to participate and he huffed "Fine."

He wiggled each of my toes for me and I jolted at the ticklish feeling. He grinned "Right. All ten toes accounted for. Now show me your fingers."

This strange little game went on for my arms, legs, fingers, tail, and ears. He finally cupped my face with one hand and said softly

"Two beautiful blue eyes, a cute little kitten nose, and two soft lips."

Every time he moved to a new part, he'd touched it gently and affectionately. I finally understood what he was doing and I felt gratitude swell in my chest. He was trying to show me that my scars weren't taking any part of me away, but they _were_ part of me. I blushed and he grinned saying,

" Now, unless you want to take this game to a very different level and prove me wrong, I wager to say that you have everything a cute little Neko boy should have."

I blushed and shook my head "N-no thank you. You've made your point."

I pulled away from him just a bit to breathe properly and once I felt my heart rate slow asked softly

"So you don't think scars are ugly?"

He chuckled "No. You're gorgeous kitten, and I want to tell you a secret about scars."

I leaned forward, interested "What's the secret?"

He put a hand on one of my ears and rubbed it gently and replied

"Scars are actually quite beautiful in their own way. When you see someone with scars you instantly know that they went through something horrifying and survived it to stand, or in your case sit, before you anyways. They aren't a testimony to the memories behind them, they showcase your strength for overcoming the horrors in the memories."

I stared at him. My mind had gone blank as I absorbed Axel's words. This time, I couldn't fight the two tears that fought their way out and slid down my cheeks. I felt my whole body grow warm and I smiled. Sora was the first person to ever accept me, but Axel…. Axel was the first person to make me feel anything but hatred for the scars my Masters had given me.

I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me into his lap. I felt a rumble in my chest and realized I was purring loudly. I flushed but couldn't stop. I wrapped my tail around Axel's waist and pressed my face into his neck. He chuckled again and I felt him smile. Wrapping his arms around me, he held me close and scratched my ears.

It felt good to just be held after all of the fear and fighting today. I felt myself get a little fuzzy, and then I remembered why I was even here, and guilt started to gnaw at me. I felt more confident about telling Axel why I ran away, but I was having a hard time finding the words. Suddenly he said,

"Stop thinking so much. I can tell you know. Your whole body tensed up. Everything is alright."

I thought quickly "W-where is Sora?"

Axel replied "Don't worry. He's with Aerith and Zack in their room. You know, he could pass for their kid if he didn't have ears and a tail."

I smiled he was being honest and I shrugged saying, "Or Leon and Cloud's kid."

He stiffened "What?"

I sighed softly and whispered "I'm sorry for running away today Axel, but I didn't want Riku to tell anyone we were bearers."

He sighed "So now that I do know, care to tell me what it actually means?"

I frowned "Promise that you won't sell us or leave us."

He rubbed his cheek against mine in a typical Neko sign of affection. I smiled softly. He must have learned a lot from living with Riku. I took a deep breath and said

"Bearers are very rare for our kind. Females normally have the kits, but some males are born with the ability to have children as well. Sora and I are bearers. Well at least Sora is. He got his first heat a few weeks ago."

Axel nodded, taking all of this surprisingly well. He asked curiously, "When do you guys normally go into heat?"

I swallowed hard "We only have them once every three months and I haven't had one since my last master two years ago. Normally that would mean I was pregnant, but since I obviously never had a baby, I think he did something to me."

My voice cracked and Axel rubbed my back. He said gently "Hey don't fret kitten, we'll have Aqua, Demyx's mentor, take a look at you when we get home okay. If there's something wrong she'll find it and tell us how to fix it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Really?"

Axel grinned "Of course. I'd love to see little kittens running around the castle one day. More than that though, I want you to be happy. You and Sora have gone through hell and I want my home to be a safe haven for both of you."

I smiled with watery eyes at Axel and sighed "I'm tired Axel…"

He picked me up and carried me to the bed "Everyone else has already gone to bed, so you're stuck with me. Don't worry though, we'll build a pillow wall between us so you still have your own space alright."

He put me down gently, "Stay here."

He ran out of the room and came back quickly with something behind his back. I was nervous, but he grinned brightly at me and said,

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands"

Feeling better about it now that he was smiling so happily, I obeyed. A bowl was pressed into my hand and I looked down to see a bowl of Sea Salt ice cream. My lower lip trembled a little at the kind gesture and I wanted to pounce him again.

He leaned forward and pecked my nose "Eat that while I get cleaned up alright. You deserve it."

I watched with a warm fluttery feeling in my stomach as he grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to bathe.

I ate the ice cream slowly, savoring it. When I was finally finished, I placed the empty bowl on the table and curled up in the bed. Axel came out quickly and laid on his side of the pillows. I could smell his cinnamon scented shampoo. He gave a soft moan and relaxed, curling up under the covers and calling out,

"Goodnight kitten."

I smiled and replied softly "G'night Axel."

I shifted around trying to get comfortable and huffed when I realized I couldn't sleep. I peeked over the pillows to see Axel sleeping peacefully on his side with an arm slung over a pillow. I felt a strange feeling wash over me and I very stealthily tore down the pillow wall and inched my way over to Axel. I very carefully wiggled my way under his arm, slowly pushing the pillow away.

I felt a tiny bit guilty about invading Axel's space, and at the same time extremely smug as I curled up facing Axel's chest. I basked in the feeling of accomplishment until his arm tightened around me and pulled me close and he murmured sleepily,

"If you wanted to cuddle, you should have just told me. No need for the ninja moves."

I blushed and considered rolling away. I'd seen ninjas in Noxina. They wrestled in tournaments there. I snapped "Ninjas are fat!"

He giggled and said, "No ninjas are tiny, stealthy assassins who wear navy blue body suits to become one with the shadows. Sumo wrestlers are fat wrestlers. Same culture, different profession."

I felt my whole face go red and he hugged me closer and kissed my forehead "S'okay love. Just go to sleep."

I relaxed and nuzzled into his chest, still embarrassed, but I wouldn't complain as long as I got to stay right here, safe and warm. I finally started to drift off and I fell asleep with a smile on my face


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! sorry it took so long, but college has been killing me! Anyways, it's not as much as i would like to give you, but i'll make the next chapter extra long to make up for it, i pinky promise! :)**

**anyways...Do not own the trademarked stuff...**

**ENJOY DA FLUFFINESS/SERIOSNESS/CLIFfHANGERiNESS**

I woke up and noticed how early it was. The Sun was just rising. I looked around a little to clear my head and I jumped a little as I realized that the long, muscular arm wrapped around me, definitely wasn't Sora's. I turned my head just slightly in panic and relaxed immediately when I saw Axel's main of fiery red hair. I flushed a little as I remembered how I'd wriggled my way into his arms so carefully only to find that he'd been awake the whole time.

I rolled over and nuzzled into his chest. He was so darn warm! After years of cold nights, too scared to light a fire and give away my position, Heat had become like a drug. Sora provided a decent amount of heat in our nest of furs and blankets but it poured off of Axel in waves and I was in heaven.

I pondered silently why being this close to Axel didn't scare me. I rolled my eyes, half in irritation, and half in reluctant guilt, he'd saved me twice in as many days. Every time he touched me, he was gentle. Hell, I'd been carried around by him, Demyx, and Aerith so much that my legs probably didn't work anymore.

I felt extremely guilty when I thought of what I'd done last night and Axel had gotten frustrated with me. I'd been so angry at myself that I'd snapped at him. He'd gotten even more upset when I bowed down in fear. He was right though. He'd never done anything to me to give me a reason to be afraid of him, but his power was intimidating on it's own.

I sighed softly and pressed my cheek against his chest and breathed in the smell of his cinnamon soap and his own personal scent. He smelled like pine trees and burning hickory. I laid still, content to go back to sleep when my bladder informed me that sleeping was not going to be an option much longer.

I sighed and tried to pull myself out of Axel's grasp, but he pulled me close, waking up. He slurred

"What is it kitten?"

I grinned at the blurry look on his face "I have to…um…"

He sighed and let me go "Fine. Hurry back alright. It's far too early to be awake just yet."

I nodded "Okay."

I hurried out of bed and went to relieve myself. When I came back, Axel had replaced me with the pillow again and I frowned and my tail twitched a bit in irritation. I didn't want to bother him again. I quietly snuck out of the room and into the hallway.

Xigbar was walking by and he said "Hey squirt, I—"

I waved my hands and shushed him and he looked confused. I pointed towards the door and he nodded and in a much quieter tone clarified

"Old fire britches still sleepin' eh?"

I nodded giving him a soft smile. He grinned,

"Well come on with me squirt and we'll get some grub."

I realized how hungry I was and my ears perked up. I followed behind him eagerly and he finally led me to the kitchen where Reno was already cooking up a storm. I was overwhelmed from the force of all the different delicious smells hitting me at once. I caught a whiff if something in particular and followed the smell.

I ended up right under Reno's arm. There were three pots in front of him. One was full of a light brown substance, one was full of pink stuff and one was full of green stuff. I smelled something very sweet, but I also smelled mint and the smell that drew me over in the first place was the smell of strawberries.

I felt my ears and tail droop in disappointment when I realized there were no strawberries. But Reno was dipping thin sticks into the different pots and hanging them on a rack. He turned when Xigbar asked what he was doing. He replied cheerily,

"Oh just making some more pocky. The customers love it and always buy bundles before they leave, and I know Axel will want his special ones"

Reno noticed me and smiled saying, "Well good morning beautiful."

I smiled shyly, and putting his hands on his hip, he said scoldingly

"You gave us all quite the scare taking off like that last night. You could have gotten hurt little one."

I lowered my ears even farther and he tsked and gripped my chin "Why do you look so sad sweetheart? Was Axel mean to you?"

I shook my head and said softly "No, I'm just sorry that I made everybody worry and brought Sora into danger."

Xigbar frowned "What kind of danger are you talking about?"

I told them about the two men in the alley and both of them looked torn between anger and pity. Xigbar recovered first and said,

"Tell you what kid, I'm gonna have a talk with Cloud and see if we can't fit you into a training schedule when we get home. You can at least learn how to defend yourself."

I smiled "Really?"

He nodded "Yep. If you're any good, you can be a guard like Riku and Axel will feel better about bringing ya on the trips he goes on. It's a way to get a little more independence."

I frowned "Would Axel make us stay in the keep all the time if we can't fight?"

Xigbar chuckled "Oh no, you'd be free to do whatever you wanted within view of the wall. Anything farther, and you'd have a babysitter tagging along."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Is Axel really that protective of everyone?"

Reno chuckled "You'd better believe it sweetling."

I wasn't quite sure how that made me feel, but it wasn't exactly a bad feeling. I felt more protected, but I also felt a bit less special until Reno said pensively,

"But yanno something, I think he has a special kind of soft place for you and your brother, even more so than the ones he has for Riku and Zexion."

I frowned "Demyx mentioned that Zexion wouldn't be here without Axel…W-what happened to him Reno?"

Reno cringed and Xigbar said quietly "Look Roxas, we aren't keepin secrets from ya, but that just ain't our story to tell. Zex will tell ya when he's ready to. Just be patient."

I nooded understandingly and asked "Well will you tell me your story then Xigbar?"

Reno chuckled and stirred the strange substances in the pots,

"Yeah Xiggy, why don't you tell him?"

Xigbar growled "I hate that name!"

Reno turned just enough to look at the scarred man with a grin and scoffed "Oh quit, you know I'm not gonna stop."

He hissed and sucked on one of his fingers cursing "Damnit this sh-" He looked at me "crap is hot!"

Xigbar chuckled and I took my chance "What _is_ that Reno?"

He looked at me in surprise "Pocky?! You don't know what this is sweetling?"

I shook my head, my eyes wide and confused. He smiled and said "They're little crispy sticks of sweet cracker dough that are baked and then you dip them in chocolate."

He grinned "I bet you like strawberries right?"

I nodded vigorously hoping he would give me one. He turned around and after a few seconds, turned around blowing gently on one of the sticks that he'd dipped in the pink substance. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't a strawberry, but I took it from him curiously when he offered it to me.

Xigbar chuckled "You sure he should have that much sugar so early?"

Reno snapped "Oh hush you big fuddy duddy this is his first time, it's a special occasion."

I nibbled curiously at the stick and felt my fur stand on end at how _good_ it was! It tasted exactly like strawberries, but even sweeter! I scarfed it down and whimpered softly when it was gone. Reno chuckled and scratched under my chin gently making me purr just a little. He cooed,

"Oh don't worry love, I'll make you your own special batch alright."

Xigbar called plaintifly "Hey how come he gets special treatment?"

Reno stuck out his tounge at the raven haired man "Cause he's cuter than you Xiggy!"

He turned back to me and asked "Does Sora like strawberries too?"

I shook my head and said "He'd like the regular stuff better. How do you make the chocolate change color and taste like different things?"

He smiled "It's really easy. I buy the white kind of chocolate and then I add a jam to it to make it taste like the fruit I want. To make Axel's mint ones I mash mint into a smooth paste and add just enough. Too much makes it taste bitter."

I grinned "That's amazing!"

He blushed lightly and waved me off "Its nothing really. I just like to cook."

Xigbar scowled "Speaking of which, I'm hungry!"

My belly rumbled in agreement. The pocky stick had done nothing to ease my appetite."

Reno rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright."

He moved and began fixing plates for us and told us to go sit at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. He brought over two plates full of eggs and sausage, and even fresh biscuits with some kind of white gravy with pepper in it."

Xigbar dug in and I waited, trembling. He looked up and asked "Why aren't you eating squirt?"

I swallowed my saliva and said quietly "No one told me I could…"

He frowned "Hey kid, look. We don't do that kind of thing here. If I we put food in front of you, eat it before one of us does alright."

I nodded and attacked my food. I looked up after a few minutes to see that Xigbar was looking down at me with a smirk on his face, but his eyes were soft. I swallowed my mouthful and Reno set a glass of milk in front of each of saying he was going to talk to Demyx about fixing some sort of problem in one of the rooms.

I took a sip of my milk and asked quietly "Hey Xigbar?"

He took another bite and looked up. After swallowing he asked "What is it squirt?"

I blushed "How do you deal with your scars? They don't seem to bother you…"

His face softened "They don't bother me because I'm proud of them kid."

I cocked my head and he sighed, sitting back in his chair. He closed his eyes and started to speak in a quiet tone.

"Where I come from kid, there is nothing good. I come from a place called Boturga. It's a port city across the Melnir Sea. It's mostly a pirate hideaway. There are different four different pirate clans and they've been feuding for centuries. I was going through town one day and one of the crews from Runia had brought back a bear and was torturing a cabin boy from a rival clan with it."

He paused and I saw that his eyes were far off. He continued, "I was going to walk right on by. It wasn't my business, but one of the boy's crewmates rushed to help him, but the bear got a little too close and managed to rip the cabin boy's shirt."

Xigbar sighed "That was no cabin boy, but a girl in disguise. Women were a rare thing in Boturga. The men went to crowd her and flames exploded all around the place. Axel walked slowly into view and glared the men. While he was laying into them, one of them tried to sneak up behind him and run him thorough."

I felt my stomach drop and Xigbar looked at me "You have to understand kid, I already felt bad for letting things get out of hand in the first place. I stopped the sneak, but that set everyone off and I wasn't quick enough to avoid the bear's claws."

I felt my pulse pounding "W-what happened next?"

He shrugged "Woke up on Axel's ship. He told me that he'd take me back if I wanted, or I could be part of his little group. Obviously I chose the latter. He did give me this though."

He pulled out a little leather necklace with three bear claws and what looked like tow green gems between them. He smiled,

"The girl gave Axel a healing crystal and sent these ones for me as a show of gratitude."

I smiled in awe and he chuckled "But that's ancient history. It was a little funny though. Ax was just a scrawny kid back then, but he already had Aerith, Zack, Zaldin, and Leon at the time. It's strange, but Axel is just drawn to people in need."

He snorted "Even the ones like me and Leon who didn't know we were in need till we had what we were missing."

I smiled "Thank you for telling me Xigbar. I-I think that maybe, I can be proud of my scars too. Axel told me that scars are something that shows how strong you are, cause they show you were strong enough to get through something horrible."

Xigbar ruffled my hair "Well he's right, but you're welcome kid. Now finish your breakfast. You should run and find your brother. You two can pester Reno for more pocky."

I grinned and obeyed, rushing back towards our rooms. I passed a big man I remembered Reno telling us was named Rude and asked him where Zack and Aerith's room was.

He grinned at me and told me the way. I smiled back and ran down the hallway. I stooped at the specified door and touched the knob. I heard Reno's voice yell half in a quiet tone, and half in desperation,

"Wait! Roxas! Don't!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for taking so long updating. My excuses are at the bottom of the page. Hopefully I will get a good bit done over spring break and have a nice, healthy chapter full of adventure and Akuroku.**

**Do not own Kingdom hearts or their characters.**

**+++enjoy+++++++++++**

I felt Reno grip my wrist. My ears wen flat and my tail curled around my waist as I cowered in his grip. I squeaked and stuttered "I-I w-was just trying t-to find S-Sora!"

He pulled me into a hug, "Oh no no no, Roxas sweetling, don't be afraid. You aren't in trouble."

I felt myself relax a little, but my heart pounded in my chest. I was furious with myself. Why was I always so afraid of everything?! I'm sick of being so scared all the time damnit!

Reno tilted my face up and chuckled "This is definitely the wrong room to find Sora in darling. This is Cloud and Leon's rom and from all the racket they made last night, I'm pretty sure opening that door would cause lasting trauma."

I felt my face heat up and he said "You really should have just asked Where Aerith and Zack's room was."

I pouted "But I did ask! I asked Rude! He told me it was this room."

Just at that moment. Said man chose to walk down the hallway and he spotted Reno hugging me in front of the door and I almost shouted at him. Reno noticed my gaze though and his expression turned from curiosity to fury.

He snapped "Rude get your ass over here!"

Rude strolled over with a blank face "Yes Reno?"

Reno growled "Did you tell Roxas that this was Aerith and Zack's room?"

Rude nodded "Nope."

I frowned. He'd nodded 'yes' and said 'no'. I felt my brain melt a little bit at the contradiction and decided I no longer wanted to be part of this conversation. I tugged on Reno's sleeve and asked for proper directions.

The fuming redhead gave them to me and I left to the sound of Reno's frantic whisper yelling and a harsh sounding series of thuds and smacks.

I found the correct door and opened it, ready to pounce on Sora. The scene that awaited me on the other side of the door though, made my chest clench up and my heart swell.

Sora was cradled lovingly in Aerith's arms, between her own body and Zack's chest. Zack had a muscular arm thrown over the other two in a tender, yet protective manner. Axel was right. If not for his fluffy brown ears and tail, Sora could be their son.

He looked as if he belonged. I felt my heart swell knowing that Sora had inevitably found a place with these people. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was left out. All of Axel's people had welcomed us as a part of their family, but I couldn't help but feel that this was different.

The way Zack and Aerith seemed to adjust so perfectly to Sora's presence told me that they had in almost every sense, claimed him as their own. I'd spent months taking care of Sora, but I knew without a doubt that Sora didn't need me anymore.

I felt chilled. Sora had become the sun in my life. I didn't know what to do besides caring for him. Sora's presence had been the point where I stopped just _existing_ and started _living_. I didn't want to go back to just existing, it was cold and lonely.

Of course, Axel told us that we'd be accepted and loved. That would be fine and dandy during the day, but it's different to lie down in bed at night and know that you had no one special in your life.

I always thought of Sora as my brother, or in some cases, though we weren't that far apart in age, as if he was my kit. Losing him to Aerith and Zack would hurt, but I knew it was better for him.

No longer having the heart to wake him, I began to pull the door shut. As the latch clicked, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, but I was too miserable to jump. I turned slowly to see Demyx looking at me with a strange, yet sad expression. He sighed softly,

"I think I know how you feel Roxas. Come with me okay."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me to his own room where Zexion lay on the large bed that the two shared, reading a small book. The blunette looked up a bit and then marked his page before giving us his full attention.

Demyx smiled wryly, "I owe you some cherry pocky."

Zexion frowned and sighed softly before looking down at me. He motioned for me to sit by him on the bed. I crawled onto the blue comforter and Demyx scratched the back of his head and said,

"I hate to just run out but I've still got a bit of work to do for Reno before we leave."

He leaned over and pecked Zexion's forehead and ruffled my hair "You two have a nice chat okay."

Zexion blushed as the tall blonde walked down the hall. Zexion turned to me and said softly, "You don't have to be afraid of being alone you know."

I frowned and felt my ears flatten. He gave me a small smile "You just don't want to be forgotten."

I swallowed hard "How do you know that?"

He shrugged "Because I was afraid of the same thing."

I looked over at him and he took a deep breath before saying softly "Demyx and I were born in the same village on the Carth Plains. We were even friends for some time. He was an orphan, and when people discovered that he was an elemental, they ran him out of town and shunned me for associating with him."

I frowned, "But you're both here now."

He looked pained for a second and said softly "Yes, and I thank the gods for that every day, because if it wasn't for Axel, neither of us would be alive."

He shuddered "Demyx came to me the night before he left and begged me to go with him…but I scorned him too. I'll never forget the look of hurt and betrayal on his face Roxas."

I swallowed hard and said "If you scorned him, then how are you two here?"

He gave a soft chuckle "Because of Axel. He found Demyx and took him in, just like all those before him."

He paused before saying in a quiet voice "My village was attacked a few years later and any of us who were captured were but into the slave market. Demyx got wind of it, and showed up at the auction with Axel at his side."

I smiled "So he rescued you."

Zexion scoffed "Oh yes, Axel did rescue me."

I frowned, confused, and Zexion continued, "Demyx wouldn't look at me, wouldn't touch me, and wouldn't hear my apologies. I was given a place in Axel's home, and given the job as the castle Scholar. I taught all those that needed to be educated."

I waited patiently as his eyes took on a faraway look. "It was all well and good for the daylight hours, but at night, it seemed like the shadows would swallow me up. I felt so alone and miserable. I used to cry myself to sleep at night thinking that Axel had replaced me in Demyx's life, and that I deserved it. I felt so unwanted."

He looked down at me and smiled with wetness in his eyes "Until one day, Axel threw open the library doors and dumped a fuming Demyx at my feet and bolted us in. I remember him shouting 'If I come back in one hour and you two haven't resolved this, I'm burning every book and scorching every pool or lake within a hundred miles of this place!'"

I smiled softly and asked quietly "So what happened?"

He chuckled wryly "We resolved it. The point is, I know how you feel Roxas. You feel like Zack and Aerith will replace you and that you'll be forgotten, but that won't happen."

He smiled "You're Sora's big brother at the very least, he's never going to forget you. You're going to be stuck with him for life."

I smiled a little bit "Really?"

Zexion nodded "Oh yes. I couldn't be more sure."

I smiled "But what about at night? Zack and Aerith might not have room for me. I don't want to be alone."

Zexion shook his head "Zack and Aerith don't really have any room to spare even for Sora. Don't worry Roxas, You two will probably stay in the Keep until we have time to build another house. Don't worry. We'll take care of you. I promise."

He smiled at me and I hugged him, making him tense up a bit. He relaxed and hugged me back stiffly and Demyx walked in and chuckled "I can't leave you guys for five minutes can I?"

I giggled a bit and Demyx smiled back before saying "Come on guys, Axel's getting everyone up. He wants to get a move on."

Zexion groaned, "I hate riding in those stupid cabins…"

Demyx chuckled and tossed my a set of clothes "I know, but we have to hurry to make it to the pas before nightfall."

Zexion rolled his eyes "Fine."

I got dressed and headed out to Zexion and Demyx's cabin after saying my goodbyes to Reno. I hopped in seeing Sora dozing on the pile of blankets in the corner. I smiled softly, he really wasn't a morning person and after last night he was sure to still be exhausted.

I curled up next to him nuzzling his cheek. He let out a soft purring sound and rolled over, wriggling against me. I grinned happily until Zexion stepped inside,

"Are you two ready for a few lessons?"

I pouted at him and he shook his head "No. Soara is very far behind and you two need to continue testing."

I made my eyes extra round and let them water just a little bit. This used to work when I was a kitten, before the first Master, when I was being raised at a breeding center. Zexion's determination wavered only slightly and I decided to go for it and flattened my ears slowly and looked up pleadingly. I even let out a tiny, pitiful whine out of my throat.

He scowled "That is not fair Roxas."

I kept at it and he huffed, throwing his arms up and planted himself in front of me and pulled out his book. "Fine but you are both doing extra work after lunchtime."

I pouted even though he wasn't looking anymore and huffed in misery. I felt a hand move delicately to scratch my ear and leaned into the touch after looking to see a sort of fond amusement in Zexion's visible eye.

I smiled back, relaxing and laid down, letting myself doze a bit with Sora and Zexion's scent's around me. I felt a jolt when I realized I missed Axel's cinnamon tinted scent. Frowning to myself, I tucked that bit of information away to analyze later.

I felt myself being shaken awake and Zexion chuckled "Come on. It's lunch time."

Sora sat up, throwing me off "Food!"

I squawked, but laughed seeing Sora dash outside of the cabin. We followed after him and chuckled. We all sat together eating biscuits and salted pork for lunch. Everyone teased each other and cracked jokes. I even joined in a little bit, teasing Xigbar about his eye patch.

We got back on the road and got to the top of the pass before Axel told us to set up camp for the night. He said he was going to gather some firewood and nearly an hour later we all saw a huge plume of flames go up and before long a small yellow blur tore through camp with Axel's screams of fury getting closer.

Leon reached out and snagged the yellow blur and Axel burst into the campsite yelling "Roxas, you backstabbing little freak!"

I choked at Axel's words as his eyes landed on me, but he stopped dead and the fire in his hands flickered out as he looked to my right in shock. I turned to see Leon holding a mirror image of me.

The strange copy broke out of Leon's grip and launched himself at me. He rolled us around and I struggled to break his grip. When we flew apart he mirrored my expression and movements perfectly. I was in shock, but I was still reeling from Axel's screams.

Xigbar snarled "What in the name of the gods just happened!?"

Axel snapped "Roxas, or I guess the thing impersonating Roxas tried to kill me!"

A look of horror washed over me and the doppelganger copied it perfectly. Zack frowned, "Well, I guess the question now is, which one is the real Roxas?"

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNNN! Lol sorry guys, but with mid-terms and spring break coming, I've been super busy lately. I promise that the next chapter will be at least 4k, I hate short chapters, but I also need to move the story along.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK! Sort of lol **** Well, anyways, please read the AN. At the bottom, but first, How about some more of the story eh?**

**Do not own Kingdom hearts or the characters that lie therein. **

AXEL POV

"How the hell is this possible? Roxas had a twin? Why the hell is your twin—"

"Axel."

I looked over to Zexion to see him scowling. He huffed in frustration as he stared at the two blondes, and spat,

"I can say for sure that the creature who tried to kill you wasn't Roxas's brother. One of them is under an illusion spell, but I can't tell which because they touched each other and they both smell like the potion."

I was shocked, "How do you make a potion like that? You had to study spell books of all kinds before the spirits granted you your gift."

His lip curled in disgust, "You have to take the blood of someone like me, along with a few other morbid ingredients."

Demyx immediately pulled Zexion closer to him, eyeing both of the little blondes still on the ground. I growled

"I know how to settle this. Yo, blondies?"

They both turned and looked at me. I smirked,

"You on the left. Tell me, what are scars?"

He touched his cheek miserably and he said pitifully, "Something that brands you as an outsider."

The other Roxas scowled "No they aren't! They show strength!"

I chuckled, "Bingo."

I snatched up the one on the left by his scruff and brought his face up to mine. He writhed in pain as I let a nice amount of heat flood through his veins. I bit out,

"You have three seconds."

Tears trickled down his cheeks as he tried to grit his teeth. I frowned,

"One."

He blurted out "Pl-please! It was an accident!"

I flung him on the ground "You came at me with a dagger behind my back!"

The blond was starting to blur a little, but he choked out,

"N-no there is a man who's after me named Alistair! I was a sp-spy for him, and now he wants me d-dead. H-he took your form after he saw you in Noxina, hoping to scare a few nobles."

I glared," who are you?!"

He trembled and the blurring came back. I added "And why are you blurry?"

He looked terrified. "M-my name is Ventus, but I th-think your element attacked the potion. I d-don't know what's happening!"

Suddenly his body got a little brighter and the tail, ears, and scars disappeared. His eyes darkened only slightly, and his clothes changed to street clothes instead of Roxas's soft cottons. The blurring stopped and there, on the ground, sat an unscarred and completely human replica of Roxas.

The poor little blonde grimaced in pain and swayed for a second before falling face first into the dirt. Xigbar scowled,

"I say we move camp and leave him here. He's caused us enough trouble."

Larxene snorted, "I second the motion."

Marluxia frowned at her and said quietly, "I was under the impression that we help those in need. Am I mistaken Axel?"

I ran my hands through my hair and blew out a big breath of fire into the air before shaking it off and muttering,

"No."

I sighed, "Look, I don't know what that stuff did to the kid or if he's stuck this way, but I do know that we can't just leave him here in the middle of nowhere with no shelter from the cold. It might actually snow tonight. I can only keep a certain distance relatively warm. He'll freeze to death."

Leon frowned, "But where can we put him, and who's going to watch over him? It isn't like we can trust him."

Aerith spoke up, "We'll put him in the Medicine cabin. I'll watch over him for the night."

I nodded, "Sounds fair. Xigbar. Scoop him up and take him over for her will you?"

He nodded, and did so with ease. Aerith turned to Demyx,

"Look I know you aren't happy right now, but I need you to call some water for me so that I can get him cleaned up. He might have some hidden injuries."

Demyx nodded and she turned two me, "You have two jobs. One, I need you to heat the water, and then, YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO ROXAS!"

I blanched, "For what?"

She waved her hand at Roxas who had, in the midst of all of our arguing, actually gone over to sit next to Riku, looking absolutely rejected and hurt as Sora hugged him. Riku glanced up at me with a look of anger and disappointment. I frowned and turned to Aerith,

"What did I do?"

She frowned, "You called him a freak Axel. I know you were angry, but you have to make this right. You hurt Riku and Sora's feelings too you know."

Demyx called out that he was done. I sighed softly,

"Alright. I 'll take care of this, but I need a moment to think about how I'm going to do this."

She nodded, pacified and we headed over to the Medicine cabin. After I heated the water I told Dem to go make sure everyone had supper and got ready for bed. I assured him I'd be back soon.

After he took off I decided to take a walk around the perimeter and straighten out my thoughts. I felt bad for saying what I did in general but guilt clawed my stomach rather viciously when I realized how badly I must have hurt Roxas. I pondered that for a moment.

I couldn't believe how much I cared for the little blonde Neko. He was so insecure, but at the same time, he had such inner strength that I knew he would overcome it. I'm not sure why exactly I was so drawn to him, but I knew that he was special to me. I let out a small chuckle. In just three days this kid managed to worm his way right into my heart.

I frowned when I remembered the terror in his eyes as he looked at me the first time we met, and last night at the inn. He had been utterly afraid of me, and the thought sent a jolt of pain into my heart. I gasped as I remembered how he fit perfectly into my arms and how delicate he felt.

I promised that I would protect him and be there for him and I now I'd gone and shot my big mouth of. Roxas probably felt like I'd betrayed him and that made my heart ache something fierce. I had to go back and tell him how much he meant to me and how much I Lo— Wait what?

Did I really love the little blonde? The satisfaction and joy of holding him close, and renewing his confidence concerning his scars sure made it seem so. I let a big grin settle on my face and I walked back towards camp.

I made it half way to Riku's cabin when he and Sora stopped me looking worried, Sora sniffled,

"Is Roxas with you?"

I shook my head "No why would he be with m—…Sora…What is that on your neck?"

Sora blushed harshly, and clapped his hand over the mark that looked suspiciously like a bite-mark. I looked at Riku who wouldn't meet my gaze but spoke rapidly,

"We thought he had gone to bed until he came looking for us…he was really upset that Sora agreed to be my mate. We hoped he'd run into you. He isn't anywhere in camp and everyone else has already gone to bed."

Sora started to cry and cried out, "This is all my fault!"

I bent down and gripped his shoulders, "Sora what's wrong? Why is it your fault?"

He sucked in a shaky breath. "R-Roxas was mad and he said that R-Riku was going to h-hurt me and I told him that Riku would n-never do that and that I didn't need him to p-protect me anymore."

I cringed, "Sora it's okay. I'm going to find him. I promise. You two stay here in case he comes back okay?"

He nodded and I yanked off one of my rings before pouring my elemental energy into it and handing it to Riku,

"This should keep my heat shield going for quite some time. For far longer than the whole night if it needs to."

I then turned and sprinted out of camp. I mentally searched my little heat bubble to see if I could pinpoint him, but he wasn't in it. I cursed as I looked up and saw the heavy snowfall that hissed and disappeared long before it came near me.

I called Roxas's name over and over. I stepped out of the little bubble and really saw the snow. It was storming. The snow was already nearly a foot deep. It melted on contact as I trudged around calling Roxas's name. I finally heard something to my right, but it brought me absolutely no relief, because it was a scream. And I'd know Roxas's voice anywhere.

I shot off in that direction only to be met with the edge of a cliff. I felt my heart stop and I screamed, "ROXAS!"

I heard a sob before "Axel! Go away! You'll get hurt and it will be all my fault!"

I hit my knees and looked over the edge to see Roxas shivering violently, his ears flat and his tail curled around him, on a very unstable ledge. Icy water ran rapidly through the gorge just a short ways below him. I reached down,

"Roxas! Come on! I need your hand. I'm trying to help you!"

He screeched, "Why?! I'm a freak! No one needs me! Why are you here!?"

I snarled "You aren't a freak Roxas. I was mad! Give me your hand!"

He started to cry "No! No one wants me! Go away!"

I yelled, "If no one wanted you then I wouldn't be here. Sora's worried si—"

"Sora _SAID_ he didn't need me!"

I heard the rocks under him shift and snarled,

"Well I need you! Damnit the ledge is going to collapse Roxas!"

HE looked up at me, his lips tinged blue and his face pinched and pale, "why?!"

"Because I love you!"

He stared at me in shock before reaching one violently trembling hand up to mine and I let out a breath of relief. Until the ledge he was on finally gave way. I lunged forward as he screamed in terror, feeling my body leave the edge of the cliff.

I pulled Roxas to me and curled my body around his as we hit the icy water. I tried my hardest to push my energy into both of us but the water was so cold, and there was so much that I couldn't heat it all.

The current swept us along, and I felt it when Roxas passed out, but I kept his head above the water. We came out in a rapids system, but before we could hit the rocky area, I managed to snag my hand on a large rock and push my way to the bank quickly pulling Roxas out of the freezing water.

I looked around and spotted a cave off to the side and I picked Roxas up and staggered over to it. I collapsed with my back against one of the walls and held Roxas tightly, gathering my energy back up. Finally I sent up a heat shield at the mouth of the cave, but no farther.

I then turned my attention to the little Neko in my arms who was barely breathing. I slid one arm behind him, to cradle him and the other under his shirt to rest over his heart. I took deep breaths and very slowly pushed more and more heat into his half frozen little body. As I did so, the extra heat began to make our clothes steam as they dried out.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Roxas made a soft sound before jolting in fear "Axel!"

I let out a shaky breath of relief and said softly, "It's alright kitten. I'm right here. Sh-sh-sh."

He relaxed before letting out a small sniffle, and choking out "I-I'm s-so sorry!"

I pulled him into a tight embrace, "It's okay Roxas. Sh-sh-sh. Everything is alright. I promise. Don't be sorry."

He sobbed anyways, "B-but I almost got you killed!"

I pulled away and cupped his face, making him look at me, "But I'm alive. We both are. That's all that matters. Just breathe kitten."

He hiccupped, "B-but why would you s-save me?"

I smiled, "Because I love you. Remember?"

He gave me a look of hurt and uncertainty, and I was torn between apologizing and telling him just how much I loved him. So, gathering up all of that emotion, I let one hand slide behind his head to steady him, and I pressed my lips to his.

He stiffened before letting out a very tiny sigh and melting into it. I smiled, tempted to deepen the kiss, but I didn't want to scare him. I pulled back and wiped the stray tears from his face. He panted softly,

"D-does this mean that you want me?"

I chuckled, "No."

His ears flattened and he sucked in air to respond, but I put a finger to his lips and said,

"This means that I want you forever."

His eyes lit up and I pressed my lips to his again. He responded shyly, and I tilted his head back to deepen the kiss this time. His little tongue tried to be submissive and still, but I wrapped mine around his and he moaned loudly before pulling away with a squeak, blushing crimson.

I gave a small laugh and stroked his hair lovingly, "Come on kitten, let's get some sleep. Its late and I don't have the energy to go back to camp."

He nodded and I laid down, before situating Roxas against me and surrounding us in a blanket of heat. He curled against me, and fell asleep almost immediately. I kissed his forehead gently and pecked his lips,

"Goodnight kitten."

**Okay folks! That's it for now! I really am Sorry, but with spring break and a crappy internet connection, I have been stuck. I already had this written and I decided to post it because you guys are so awesome. I Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have finals coming up and then I will be starting a summer job. **

**However, I have managed to work out a system where I can write in my free time, and once I have a decent chunk of material, I'll post it. I really like longer chapters and the past few have been really short which makes me feel like a failure :'( But never fear! For I shall continue to write.**

**Also, If anyone would like me to write more for The Princess and the Pyro, please let me know because I DO have material ready for it, but it just seems as if people aren't really interested in it.**

**Thank you guys for being so awesome and I can't wait to hear from you! **


End file.
